The story of Melanee:The eleventh year
by Moonshine92
Summary: Spyro has defeated Malefor and the world is at peace. Or is it? After hearing about two unborn dragons that may bring the end of the world,Spyro and Cynder must defeat the main one,problem is she's closer than they think.
1. Chapter 1:A new discovery

Chapter 1:A New Discovery!

It was a nice warm afternoon with the sky going violet with strands of blue and orange. The comforting wind giving its nice soothing whisper as it passes by and the woods giving a light rustling sound. Trees making dancing shadows along with the soft sound of water coming by from a near by spring. Birds were flying past the sky with their chirping noises. It really was the perfect afternoon.

In the woods lay two heroic dragons resting in the soft cool grass as it rubbed against their scales,soothing their thoughts. It had been a while since the world was at peace. The war was so tragic and heart stopping,no one knew if it would ever end. There was so much combat and blood shed,a great amount of dragons were killed. And Malefor's belt of fire didn't make things any easier. Had it not been for a brave fire gardian known as Ignitus,the heroic dragons would have died from this. That heroic dragon was none other than Spyro,accompanied by Cynder who was once Malefor's puppet,forced to bring terrors among the skys. She was a strong dragoness filled with pride and mystery. Spyro was the one who saved Cynder from her dark life and helped her gain her freedom once more.

The two dragons resting in the grass were indeed Spyro and Cynder. They were now closer than they used to be . The battle made them realize that it didn't matter if they were from different upbringings,they could be together if they wanted to. So they decided to consider themselves as a couple. At first the dragon village wasn't too happy about the two dragons becoming a couple. They still saw Cynder as the queen of darkness,an evil being. So Cynder had to prove herself as a changed dragon. The only way she could do that was to train with Spyro and become one of the best guards in the dragon village. Of course she had some trouble with that because when you're the guard of the dragon village,you must stay up day and night. Also, you must fight off every threat that comes to the village. After one year of protecting the village,she had finally managed to make herself a good name. So all the dragons in the dragon village then no longer hated her,but they loved her. She was now beginning the start of a new life. As the two dragons lay in the grass,they realize that it was getting late. So they head back to the temple before the elders worried about them. There were four elders. One elder was blue with violet spikes on his shoulders and wings along with a violet under belly,his name was Cyril and he was an ice dragon. The second elder was a dark yellow with bright yellow zigzags all across his body and had sharp edges on his wings. His name was Volteer and he was an electric dragon. The third elder was an earth dragon by the name of Terrador,he was green with brown rock like spikes on his shoulders,wings,and tail. The fourth elder was a red-orange dragon with flame marks on him,he was the one who took Ignitus' place after his death. His name was Magmis,he was also Ignitus' brother,so he made the perfect replacement.

As Spyro and Cynder were heading to the temple,they bumped into Sparks the dragonfly. "Hey whats up?" Spyro asked.

"Its Magmis" Sparks says. "He wants to talk to you." Hearing this,the three of them ran straight to the temple.

When they got there,Volteer saw them and said "You better hurry young ones,Magmis is waiting for you." Spyro,Cynder,and Sparks were all confused and were wondering what it was that Magmis wanted to say. "Go to the pool of visions,that's where Magmis is waiting." The three head there,in the room was a big pool in the center. The pool was filled with green cloudy water. Some dragons were able to see visions in the pool,Magmis was one of the few who could do this.

"Glad you could finally make it" Said Magmis.

"what do you need to see us for?" Asked Cynder.

Magmis then lowered his head and said "The peace is not to settle just yet."

"what do you mean?" Asked Spyro.

"I'm saying we have a new problem that has yet to happen."

"Wait I thought you said the world would be at peace" Said Sparks.

"Let me explain our problem here." Says Magmis.

He then told them that he was looking in the pool of visions,to see a great war. So great that the world was ending as green energy came and burned the land. Hatchlings,dragons,animals,all screaming as they turned to dust. The lands were all breaking apart,consuming many that fell through the cracks. Dragons were in armor,fighting the enemy who was causing the great war. In the shadows stood the enemy,a great mass of dragons,green or pink,with black stripes,horns,bellies,and claws. Their eyes were glowing a bright green,they were unstoppable. No one could stop them,for they were evil nature dragons.

They were known for peeling the very flesh off one's bones with their mind. They could do this because they could control all nature. If there were living things,it was in danger. They also had a brain washing screech. When they'd screech in one's ear,it'd mess up their brain cells,causing one to hold completely still as they were stunned due to their brain not working right. Some of the evil nature dragons could get rid of their stripes by making their heart rate slow down,making them look like a regular dragon. Only difference was,although tough,they're kinda on the small side,they also lacked wings. However they could still fly,by turning all the oxygen in their body into helium,causing them to float. A single bite or scratch from them could get their victim paralyzed. Their claws and fangs had venom in them strong enough to kill a small being,or just make them very weak. They had every right to be feared.

When Magmis was done telling his sightings,Spyro asked him "Why is this war going to happen?"

"Because Spyro,'the great He and She' got married,and when that happens,a great shadow falls over all the lands,killing all life it consumes.

"So your saying there is a wedding right now,and we're all going to die and stuff?" asked Sparks.

"No,I'm saying this will happen years from now now,but we have to stop this from happening."

"Who is 'the great He and She',and how does their marriage cause a war?" asked Cynder.

"'The great He and She' are two very powerful evil nature dragons,more powerful than the rest of their kind. When they get married their powers combine,making them more supreme,causing a great shadow to fall over the lands." Magmis answered.

Cynder was shocked by his answer and didn't know what to say.

"What should we do?" asked Spyro.

"I want you two to go to their village,find the egg that contains either one of those deadly legends,and crush it."

This idea made Cynder fill up with anger. As a female dragon,she cared about eggs and wouldn't dare to smash one,much less,let someone smash one. "I wont let you do that!" She shouted.

"Cynder,you have to do this,otherwise it could be the end of the world." said Magmis.

"This isn't right though,I'm not willing to kill a life that hasn't even seen light yet,or hasn't even done anything!" Cynder yelled back.

"Hey she has a point,I'm suppose to be a hero,not some murderer to life." said Spyro.

Magmis sighed and said "Fine,crush it,don't crush it,I don't care,just get rid of it."

So the two dragons got up and left.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:The Mission

Chapter 2:The Mission

Spyro and Cynder were now flying in the air heading to the forbidden lands,otherwise known as evil nature grounds. While they were flying,Spyro noticed that Cynder was very quiet and wouldn't even look at him. "Whats wrong Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to kill that egg" said Cynder.

Spyro didn't know what to say,he hated seeing his dragoness upset,so he got an idea. "We could hide it at another village where it couldn't be harmed" Spyro said.

Evil nature dragons were powerless when they weren't born on their home land. It was their land that gave them the powers they're known for,but there was a catch. The only way to be born with their powers,was to be born on forbidden lands,otherwise their powers would come late. Cynder looked at him with a smile, "I like that idea,we should put it with the peace lovers."

The peace lovers were a very gentle type of dragon,the only element they had was rainbow. "Good choice,no one would ever think to look there" said Spyro.

Cynder smiled,gave Spyro a peck on the cheek,then flew faster. When they finally got to the forbidden lands,they landed only to be in the middle of a surprise attack. When Cynder's foot touched the ground,a root came from under the grass and wrapped around her ankle with its thorns piercing into her flesh. She cried out for Spyro to come and help her. He hurried over to her in attempt to free her,when all of a sudden another thorny root came from the ground,wrapping itself on his belly,and pulling him to the grass.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled.

She tried to rip the root on her ankle,but when she did,four more roots came and wrapped around her legs and tail. The two dragons then knew what was happening. They were going to be eaten alive by one of nature's biggest flowers. The flower is known as a kill trap. When a kill trap finds food,it will then wrap its roots around the victim,stabbing its thorns into the victim's body and suck its blood. While the plant is doing that,it's also pulling the victim under ground to finish it off. After the plant is done,it simply goes right back under the ground,and waits for its next meal.

"Spyro,I'm sinking into the ground!" Cynder yelled.

"Me too,we've got to get out of here" Spyro said. He could feel himself getting weaker due to loss of blood,he had to think fast. "I got it,Cynder,cover yourself with your wings." Spyro said.

Confused,Cynder did as ordered and covered herself. Spyro then concentrated all his powers and released twelve fire missiles from his mouth,all twelve fire missiles shooting in every direction,burning everything in its path. It was so bright,that both dragons had to close their eyes. The hidden plant burned and the dragons were free.

Spyro ran to Cynder and picked her up. "Cynder are you ok? Speak to me!"

Cynder coughed out some smoke from her lungs and said "Spyro,I'm not dieing you know." Spyro smirked and said "Come on we've wasted enough time already."

So he put Cynder back down and they flew to the palace of stone that was keeping the eggs. They figured that the two eggs would be at the palace under protection. The village was mainly like a rain forest with many plants around. It was best not to bother the plants because of the fact most of the plants were alive and poisonous. There were only two buildings in the village,and that was the school and the palace. When they got there,they saw some guards at the doors so they went up to the roof. There was no way they could get inside,so Spyro shot an earth blast to the roof,causing a small hole to appear. They both jumped in and landed on the stone floor. They were in a room filled with books,apparently they landed in a library.

"Hey you got everything set?" Asked a voice from the hall outside the library. The two dragons run to a huge bookshelf and hide. The voices came closer.

"Yeah I got everything ready" Said one voice.

"Good and don't forget to keep the vents heated." The voices then disappeared. The two dragons got out from behind the book shelf.

"Hey Spyro I have an idea,we can go in the vents and find which room the eggs are in." Spyro liked the idea. So Cynder rammed a vent open and went in with Spyro behind her.

"Which way Cynder?"

"This way come on!"

"How are you so sure?"

"I can smell them."

So Spyro followed Cynder in the vents,confident that she knew where they were going. "Spyro I found them." They were now in the ceiling,above a small nursery.

"Good now hurry up and get one,this place makes me nervous"

So Cynder jumped out of the vent and landed on the floor. She looked at the eggs wondering which one carried the girl. Spyro knew what she was doing and said "Just pick one already,besides you and I both know the boy would be so much cooler."

"In your dreams purple boy. What if we had a kid and it just so happened to be a girl?" Cynder smiled,knowing she had the upper hand.

Then Spyro joked "If we had a girl,then I would keep trying until we got a boy."

Cynder was going to say something until she heard foot steps coming to the door. "Hurry!" Spyro said.

Cynder grabbed one and threw it above her. Spyro threw his paws out and caught it,then slipped back into the vents. Cynder jumped up to the ceiling and dug her claws into the stone surface,slowly making her way to Spyro. Then at that moment a young evil nature dragon,about the age of nine came in. She was small and bony,by the looks of it she was most likely a servant girl. Most of the servant girls were in bad condition,very ill and weak. She was walking to the nest that was holding the eggs. Cynder with her claws still in the ceiling was slowly making her way to the vents. The one thing Cynder didn't know about an evil nature dragon was that they could hear a thousand times better than any ordinary dragon. When the servant girl came to the nest,she gasped seeing that one egg was missing. Fear striked the young dragon,she knew she'd be killed by the tribe if one egg was missing. She suddenly hears some thumping,very fast thumping. The sound was coming from above her. The thumping she was hearing was Cynder's heart beat. The servant girl smiled evilly,knowing that she found not only the thief,but some fresh meat too. Most evil nature dragons would sometimes eat the ones they killed,they were like cannibals. The servant girl leaps up high with her claws out and grabs a hold of Cynder's leg. Cynder screams in pain while she's holding onto Spyro's paws,trying to escape in the vent. The servant girl then screeched an ear-piercing sound from her mouth to call for help.

Evil nature dragons don't roar like a regular dragon does. Instead they screech and wail. Their screeches are extremely loud and can really give others a scare. They can also sometimes call or alert each other by screeching. Knowing this,Spyro's concern for Cynder grew,he knew others were coming now. Struggling to break free of the young dragon's grasp,Cynder lifts her tail blade and slices the servant's throat. The servant girl falls to the floor with her blood splattered on the ground. Not wasting any time,the two dragons then escaped back into the vents and ran. As soon as that happened,a tribe of evil nature dragons rushed into the room. They see the servant girl desperately licking her claws while bleeding on the floor,still breathing. Then they noticed that one egg was missing. Seeing this,Azera the leader of the tribe grabs the servant girl by the neck with her claws and pins her to the wall. The servant girl screeches in pain and trys to bite Azera. Azera only digs her claws in deeper and says "Oh dearest...You have failed me yet again Amy,and this time you will die."

"Please no!" Amy screamed. She started crying,begging for another chance. But Azera only lifts one of her paws and concentrated in her mind. Suddenly Amy begins to feel extreme pressure on her legs. She screams in pain as the pressure increases. Azera smiled with pleasure of the little girl's pain.

"That's right Amy,scream,feel the pain knowing of your failures of your duties. May this be the last time you will ever see light again" Said Azera. Amy 's legs then make a loud snap and were bending the wrong way. Azera takes her claws out of Amy's neck revealing four holes. Amy fell to the floor with blood pouring from her neck and mouth.

Azera started laughing. "You know whats funny Amy? Your not completely brain washed yet." Amy's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Mom please no I'm scared!" Amy cried when all of a sudden she couldn't see nor hear anymore. She was now bleeding from her eyes,nose and ears. Now too weak from blood loss,she falls on her face. Azera takes a blade from one of her workers and finishes her off. Azera looked at Amy in disgust and said "Stupid brat,can't even do one simple job for me. Guards I want you to search every vent and room in this building!" Azera yelled. The guards run out the hallway and start searching. "Zora get over here and clean this mess up!" Azera shouted.

Zora was Azera's second and oldest daughter,they hated each other so much that thay hardly even talked. Zora came to the room then saw her younger sister on the floor. She screamed in fear and then noticed the blood on her mother's claws.

"Quit your screaming and clean this mess up" Azera said.

"I'll kill you!" Zora yelled and leaped up high with her claws out and fangs bared. Then all of a sudden some thorny roots shot out from the ground and wrapped themselves tight on Zora's back legs and slammed her hard on the ground.

Azera laughed and said "I'm untouchable honey,so stop your nonsense and do as I tell you to." Azera makes the roots go back underground with her mind,and leaves the room. Zora did what her mother told her to,then went to her room crying.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now,hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Air Combat

Chapter 3:Air Combat

Spyro and Cynder were now out of the palace and were flying back to the dragon village as fast as they could. It was now dark with the moon up in the sky along with the cold night air. The two dragons thought they got away with no harm done. Little did they know that Azera wasn't far behind them,she could hear their wings beating and smell their scent in the air. Speeding up her pace,she gets ready for the kill.

Cynder was having a hard time flying with her leg injury. Amy had left deep gashes in her flesh while attempting to eat. Despite the young servant never eating a live dragon before,it proved not to be an issue.

"We're here." Spyro said.

"Thank goodness,I'm getting tired of holding this egg." Cynder said with relief. Cynder looked down and saw the soft grass. She decided travel would be nicer if Spyro were to carry her the rest of the way home since her wings ached. "Hey Spyro I'm tired,let's go ahead an-Ahhhh!"

In shock at her outburst,Spyro looks to see his dragoness gone. He hears a screech underneath him and there he sees Cynder fighting for dominance over whoever it was that dared challenge her. He dove down and shot an ice shard,stabbing the creature in the shoulder. It was none other than Azera,leader of the tribe. Azera screeches in pain and looks up to see Spyro diving towards her. Azera also takes to notice that the dragon heading towards her...was purple. 'Hmm,the purple dragon of legend,I'm guessing.' Thought Azera in her mind.

Accepting her new target,Azera pushes Cynder out of her way and leaps up higher in the air,being sure to grab Spyro by the shoulders,and spit poison in his face. He hisses in pain as the burning liquid makes contact with his face,eyelids,and nose. Using this technique as her advantage,Azera starts clawing at his flesh,letting the poison seep through the cuts. Spyro makes sure to keep his eyes shut tightly to stop any further damage that may occur in his eyes. In a struggle he starts to shoot fire,ice,electricity,and earth missiles in all different directions,hoping he was hitting the intruder. Cynder sees him struggling and fly's up to Azera. Cynder was now grateful that she too could manipulate poison. Hearing Cynder's wings coming towards her,Azera turns around with her claws out,ready to kill. Catching her by surprise Cynder spits poison at Azera. Azera screeches in pain as poison hits her arm. Angerd,she manages to grab a hold of Cynder and bite down on her arm,injecting poison in her blood. Cynder yells in pain but slowly looks up to Azera with a smirk and says "Nice try,but my body recycles poison,so thanks for the ammo."

Giving Cynder a deep glare,Azera quickly swipes her claws at her eye. Screaming in pain,Cynder holds her eye as she felt the stinging pain sizzle through. Spyro is finally able to open his eyes and looks for Cynder. He could hardly see straight due to the poison blurring his eye sight momentarily. When his eye sight cleared he could see Azera trying to take the egg out of Cynder's grasp. Now getting a clear view of Azera,he had never seen any dragon like her,at least not so up close that is. She was pink with black stripes,she also had pink irises,black claws, curved horns,underbelly,and tail blade. What was most unusual about her was the fact she lacked wings,she was floating in midair. Magmis once informed Spyro that while it may not look like it,evil nature dragons actually aren't dragons of magic,but of extreme science gone horribly wrong.

"A little help here Spyro!" Cynder shouts.

Making a speedy dive,he grabs hold of Azera's neck,breaking a healing necklace she wore. Although all evil nature dragons can naturally heal by themselves,most wore green crystal necklaces to speed up the process. This made them even harder to kill. Screeching in anger,she bites down on his arm,ripping a few scales in the process.

Back at the temple,which was only a few miles away,Magmis wakes to the echo of a loud screech. Walking to his window,he gets a better listen. Hearing a loud roar,Magmis recognizes it as Spyro. "Sounds like the tribe has found them." Thought Magmis. Jumping out of his window,he fly's towards the battle.

Keeping a strong hold on Azera's jerking body,Spyro clamps his jaw tight on her neck,trying to snap it. Without her necklace,Azera struggles to recover and get free. "...Y-you have no right to take a chosen one,these lands belong to u-us!" Azera snaps,jabbing Spyro in the face with a swift rear of her head.

Azera's curved horns prove to be dangerous. Ignoring the pain,Spyro bites down harder and breathes fire into her flesh. Screeching in pain,Azera struggles to get free. "Run Cynder,hide the egg!" Spyro shouts.

"I'm on it." She says and fly's off.

"Oh no you don't ." Azera hisses while gathering up her strength. Stabbing her curved horn into Spyro's shoulder,she makes him let go,and spits poison onto his wings. Roaring in pain Spyro flaps his wings faster in attempt to shake the burning poison off his wings. With Spyro distracted,Azera fly's after Cynder.

Flying as fast as she could,Cynder was looking for the perfect hiding spot for the egg. She was now around some hiking mountains,looking down she sees a large shining river,the Silver River that is. Seeing her reflection as she moves across it,she suddenly hears a loud screech breaking the silence. Looking behind her,she sees no one but rushes forward knowing something was going to happen. Not far behind her,Azera was coming closer and closer. Finally reaching Cynder,she grabbs her by the shoulders and digs her claws in,leaving deep gashes. Screaming in pain Cynder uses her tail blade to slash at Azera's leg,leaving a deep bleeding cut. Angered Azera grabs Cynder by the horns on the sides of her cheeks in attempt to keep her still.

"Let go!" Cynder yells as she feels her own blood from Azera's claws dripping on the back of her neck.

Not finished with her deed,Azera isn't willing to let go just yet. Cynder was clawing in every direction trying to get free when suddenly she hears Azera make a sharp chilling screech in her ear. Not knowing what was going on,Cynder panics when she notices her own body becoming stiff and unable to move,yet she could feel her paws holding the egg spreading apart against her will. Letting go of Cynder's horns Azera waits for her to let go of the egg. Scared,Cynder could feel her wings flapping slower and slower. She then realizes she was losing her grip on the egg and couldn't hold on any longer. Just as Azera was going to snatch the egg away,a big heavy figure rams her into a tree. The figure was none other than Magmis. Recovering from the hit,Azera sees the egg in Cynder's paws fall. While swooping down after it,Magmis follows her and shoots out a fire missile hitting her directly behind the head,causing her to crash into the river.

Watching from above Cynder continues to struggle with her wings,until they wouldn't move anymore. Feeling herself falling she is unable to scream,only watch the ground come closer. 'So this is it I guess.' Closing her eyes she waits for her upcoming death,that is until her wings are pulled back up into the sky. Looking up she sees Spyro carrying her up by her wings and flying back towards the village.

"Wait up young dragon,you must heal her first." Shouts a voice from behind. Turning around they see Magmis flying towards them. "Here,sprinkle this on her face." He said,carrying some water from the silver river in his palms. Sprinkling the water on her face Cynder is able to fly again.

"How did you know that the water would help?" Asks Spyro.

"If the mind attack isn't too strong,sometimes it just takes a little water to snap the victim out of their trance." States Magmis.

"We need to go back! That egg is-"

"Cynder it's too late,it fell from the sky,no egg could survive a fall like that." Says Spyro.

"He's right." Agrees Magmis. "Now let's get going,its time that you two get some rest."

Sighing,Cynder says "Y-your right,let's go." Flying back to the village as fast as she can,she leaves Spyro and Magmis behind.

"What was that all about?" Spyro asks as they fly forward.

"As a female dragon its in her nature to care for any egg,even if it's not her's." Magmis says.

"Really? But she isn't even-well I don't think she's-she hasn't even had-"

While flying ahead,they come face to face with a now crippled Azera as she floats up in front of them. "Fools! You have doomed my race,you have doomed my people's prophecy!" Snarls Azera while her cuts continue to bleed.

"Your not welcome here,leave now while I still allow it." Growls Magmis.

"One day...you shall pay for this." Azera hisses. "YOU SHALL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" With that she zooms off and disapears into the night sky,back to her home lands.

"Don't worry Spyro,with one egg suspended,their powerless." Magmis says.

"I sure hope so,I really don't look forward to seeing those guys again." Spyro says back.

Back at the temple,Cynder was in her room on her bed of straw. Looking down at the floor with a gloomy expression,she sees a little tear droplet. "Hey why the sad face there Cynder?" Asks an all too familiar voice from behind her. Looking behind her,she sees Sparks the dragon-fly with his usual smug smirk.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She says while smearing the droplet with her paw.

"Aw come on how bad can it be,wait is it really bad? It's bad isn't it?! Your-ahh! Man Spyro promised he wouldn't do this,oh god I'm gonna to be sick!" Sparks says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sparks I don't even get what you're blabbing about!" Hisses Cynder.

"Oh good,because I'm not ready to become an uncle."

"...What? Sparks can you just go already!"

"Fine,fine I'll leave." Sparks says before leaving the room. "I just wanted to try to cheer you up,but no I get the hint."

Outside the hall,Sparks hears some flapping,going to Spyro's room he sees Spyro and Magmis flying towards the window. Flying through the open window,Spyro asks "Sparks have you seen Cynder? She flew ahead of us."

"Yeah,but she's acting pretty weird,so go make her happy or something,but not too happy,we can't afford to have a pregnant teen." Says Sparks with a wink.

"What the?-I'm not gonna-I mean-..your sick Sparks! I'm not gonna do anything like..like.." Growling with a blush,Spyro pushes past Sparks. "*growl* Whatever,I can find her on my own."

"Hey Magmis what happened with them today?" Sparks asks waiting for a response.

Back in Cynder's room,Spyro was in the straw bed with Cynder as she slowly dozed off on his shoulder.

"Hey Spyro,you know your not suppose to be doing this,right?" Cynder asks.

"Doing what?" Asks Spyro while giving a playful nip at her neck.

"Being in my room,you know...at such a late hour. Magmis wont be too happy about this."

"Who's gonna tell?" Asks Spyro with a smirk as he lays his head down and dozes off as well.

"Whatever." Mumbles Cynder with her eyes closed,no longer caring.


	4. Chapter 4:A Surprise for Volteer

Chapter 4:A surprise for Volteer

It was a bright morning,the day after Spyro and Cynder's mission. A perfect morning for a certain dragoness who was going hiking. This dragoness just so happens to be Volteer's mate. Her name being Julie,and hiking every morning and chance she got was her thing. She had yellow scales with bright sparkling zig zags running across her body along with a pale yellow under belly. Smiling up at her intended hiking mountain,she says "What a beautiful day. Hope the silver river is cold for when I take my break." At that,she spreads her wings and fly's up to her hiking route,beginning her hiking trip.

Back at the temple,Volteer was with the other three elders in the cafeteria having breakfast. In the cafeteria was a huge round table with cooked lamb and a platter filled with a rare delicacy known as a yum yum berry. The yum yum berry being the most nutritious could energize a creature for months per a single lick. There's different kinds of yum yum berries though. Some are known for growth miracles,while others can be used as relaxers by slowing down heart rate. Easy to identify,these berries are known to looks like a really big blue berry,only it comes in different colors.

Volteer was very fond of yum yum berries,considering that he needed the energy. He takes a seat by Magmis and begins eating. "Volteer have you seen Spyro and Cynder? They never came down for breakfast." Says Magmis.

"Why no Magmis,I haven't seen them all morning,but I'll let you know if I do." Answers the electric guardian.

"Hey,I can give you a hint." Sparks says from behind them. "I'm saying that I 'can' though,no guarantee that I will."

"Well then,why are you even discussing a hinting matter?" Asks Volteer. "In fact,your preparations are completely inconclusive,that any hint from you would only prove misleading,if perhaps not relevent,an-"

"Sleeping!" Yells Sparks,trying to make the dragon's babble stop.

"Hmm,sleeping you say?" Magmis comments. "Well on what matter of slumber are we speaking of here?"

"Uhh..close and personal?" Sparks thinks aloud.

Sitting at the table,Magmis ponders on the fragments of information he received.

"It looks to see that the young chap is becoming a rebel." Comments Cyril the ice guardian. "You'd better fix that up before he soils our temple ways."

"That's none of your business Cyril." Growls Magmis. "I can handle this on my own."

"Hey guys." Says Spyro as he and Cynder walk into the cafeteria.

"Young dragon where have you been?" Asks Magmis.

"Sleeping in,I guess." Spyro answers,looking for an explanation.

"Sleeping in is ok every once in a while,but one hour? That's not really healthy,we'll talk about this later,understood? Asks Magmis.

"Yeah sure." Says Spyro as he and Cynder sit at the table.

"Did you say that he slept in for an hour?" Asks Volteer.

"Yeah,why,what seems to be the problem?" Asks Magmis.

"Julie is usually back by now,she only hikes for about an hour. I wonder whats keeping." Volteer ponders.

Back at the mountain,Julie sits at her resting spot,drinking from the silver river. Right beside her was a huge boulder where she sometimes sits at. There were trees everywhere along with flowers,mushrooms,and green grass. As she's drinking,something shining catches her eye. Looking up,she sees a mass of sticks gathered up by a stepping stone in the water. She then removes the sticks and sees an egg. Little does she know,that this is a surviver egg from a long fall. The river's waters are what has saved it.

"Wow." Julie thinks. "I'd better take this home." Picking up the egg,she suddenly gets a thought.

'Hey wait,Magmis isn't going to let me keep an egg,he wouldn't even let me have my own pet.'

At that moment the egg begins to crackle in her hands. Looking down she sees a small baby dragoness with the color of pink,along with pink eyes as well. She has a yellow under belly and a yellow rhombus at the end of her tail. Her horns are yellow as well and curved downwards. She also has two little white teeth hanging out from her mouth as if she were a vampire.

'Well too late to say no.' Thinks Julie. 'I'll just sneak her into my room and show Magmis tomorrow and he'll have no choice but to let me keep her.'

Holding the hatchling tight,she fly's back to the temple. Back at the temple Spyro is locked in his room along with Sparks.

"I can't believe Magmis locked us in here just because you decided to break a rule!" Sparks shouts.

"Yeah well I can't believe that you decided to rat me out!" Spyro growls back.

"Whatever." Sparks says as he fly's by the key hole on the door knob.

Hearing something,he fly's back to the knob. He pokes his head in the key hole and gasps when he sees Julie outside in the hallway with a baby pink dragon.

"Shh. You must be quiet Melanee,or else Magmis will make me give you to another family." Julie says in a hushed tone.

'Whoa since dose Julie have a baby?' Thinks Sparks.

"Julie where have you been? I was-what is that?" Asks Volteer,pointing at the small dragon.

"Shh! It's a hatchling of course,I found her all alone with no family,so I took her." Julie says.

"That's very nice of you,but Magmis wont be too happy when he finds out." Volteer says in a serious tone.

"Who cares what he thinks,I'm a full-grown dragoness,I can make my own decisions without his permission." Julie says back.

"Ok,but get ready of what the outcome may be. Surly this job wont be easy."

Handing the hatchling to Volteer,Julie heads to their room,followed by Volteer. Sparks watches as the two disappear to their room,before pulling away from the key hole. He fly's to Spyro who is half asleep out of boredom on his straw bed.

"Hey Spyro guess what." Sparks says with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>In Volteer and Julie's room,they lay in bed side by side with Melanee in the middle,fast asleep. However Julie is a little unsure about the up coming day. The thought of having to get rid of Melanee seems unfair.<p>

'I just hope no one has found out already.' She thinks to herself.

"Julie I sure hope you know what you're doing here,because I don't have the slightest clue on hatchling care." Volteer says breaking the silence.

"Volteer,surely you remember reviewing about it during your studies as a young student. That was a very important lesson,we all had to learn it." Says Julie.

"Indeed,I made the highest score on that." Says Volteer. "But it was just books they tought us,not hands on experience. Despiste reading every book in the world,no one is truly prepared for things like this. It's almost like a natural disaster,you don't know until it happens. Like this right now,I thought is was too late to be a father,but then poof,you say otherwise."

Giggling,Julie says "You don't need to worry Volteer,I'll have everything under control."

* * *

><p>"No way are you serious!" Spyro asks after Sparks finishes his discovery.<p>

"Yeah bro I'm serious." Sparks says.

"You must have heard that wrong or you just think you saw that." Spyro protests.

"No way bro I'm serious that's what I saw." Sparks claims.

"You sure?" Asks Spyro.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sparks says in an annoyed tone.

"I still think that's wrong." Spyro says back.

"Come on bro I'm serious,look through that key hole yourself." Sparks says pointing to the key hole.

"Fine I will." Spyro says,going to the door. Peeking through the key hole,he gasps at the sight.

"Whoa you were right! The walls are growing mold on them!" Spyro says in an amazed voice.

"You two are such idiots." Comes a voice from the other side of the door.

They look again to see Cynder through the key hole.

"Hey Cynder,what's up?" Asks Spyro.

"Nothing,I see Magmis has locked you up too." Cynder says,while sitting down.

"Too? You mean you were locked as well?" Asks Spyro.

"Yeah,but my tail blade makes a good lock pick." Cynder says with a smirk.

"Then free us already,Queen of Darkness!" Exclaims Sparks.

"..Nah,maybe later,bye." Cynder taunts as she runs through the hallway.

"Wait no,come back! Don't leave me here!" Spyro shouts through the key hole. "Remember last night! What we said,what we di-"

"She's not coming back Spyro."

"Yeah I know." Sighs Spyro.

"Young dragon,what is with all the shouting?" Asks Magmis as he walks to their door.

"Uh...I don't know,the echos?" Spyro says,trying to sound natural.

"Well be quiet,Cynder has escaped from her room and none of us can find her." Magmis explains.

"Really? If you let us free,we'll help you look for her." Sparks offers.

"Not a chance,now if you'll pardon me I have to go now." Magmis says as he too runs down the hallway.

"Lucky." Spyro says,walking back to his bed.

*Tap! Tap! Tap!*

Spyro hears his window.

*Tap! Tap! Tap!*

Picking up his head he looks for the cause of the sound.

Hearing it too,Sparks fly's up to the window where the taping was coming from. He's whispering to someone,but Spyro cannot tell who.

"Mhm,mhm,really?" He hears Sparks say. "Cool."

Spyro sees Sparks fly toward a small crack in the stone wall. "Hey where are you going?" He asks.

"Out of here. See you whenever." Sparks says,squeezing through the wall.

"Hey wait,don't leave!" Spyro roars. "If I'm stuck here,then so are you! ...Sparks!"

He gets no response. "This day isn't starting too well." He says to himself as he falls back to sleep. "Oh well,I'm sure he'll be suffering anyways. He can never stay out of trouble."

* * *

><p>Nine hours later Sparks comes back,its night time. The buzzing of his wings wake Spyro up. "Honey I'm home." Sparks taunts.<p>

"Sparks where have you been? You left me here to die of boredom,alone!" Spyro yells.

Sparks snickers to himself.

"What's so funny?" Spyro asks.

"Magmis said he would unlock us before nightfall" He snickers.

"What? Let me see!" Spyro says,as he walks to the door twisting the knob. To his dismay,it opens.

*ROAR*

* * *

><p>Haha! Poor guy. Well that's it for now. Laters!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5:Magmis' Decision

Chapter 5:Magmis' decision

It's now yet another beautiful morning with the sun shining,the birds tweeting,along with the nice morning air flying through open windows. In Volteer's room he,Julie,and Melanee stay in a calm slumber...that is until Melanee then wakes up. Having not eaten for two days,her hunger wakes her. A normal hatchling usually cries out for food,but not one of evil nature blood. As for that breed,in the wild,most evil nature dragons have to fend for themselves at an early age. Which is just fine because a newly hatched evil nature dragon can muster up incredible strengths when threatened. They can easily make their first small kill at just a few days old. Also their power can become enough to actually consume them. Some of the youngsters are even put to war and can manage survive. However,if the hatchlings are not hatched on the forbidden grounds where they belong,their powers show at a much later year,as the hatchling's powers have to develop naturally without the toxins of their origin lands. However,Melanee's instincts to hunt when hungry is still intact,she looks to her side and sees Volteer. Her first thoughts of food opportunity takes over.

Stalking to his tail,she sniffs to double-check if he is indeed food. Approving of him,she then opens her fanged up mouth wide,revealing all her meat rippers and takes a huge bite. Rudely waking in a shock,Volteer roars out in pain,waking up Julie. She looks to her side and sees Volteer trying to pry Melanee off his tail. Julie giggles at the sight.

"Looks like somebody's teething." She says as she manages to get Melanee to let go.

Outraged,Melanee tries screeching in anger,but all that comes out is a rattling cough as she isn't in her home land.

"Poor baby,you must be hungry." Julie coos. "Come on I'll get you some food."

With that said,she picks up the hatchling and walks to the door.

Seeing this,Volteer says,"Julie wait,I don't think you shou-." but he is cut off as Magmis suddenly enters the room.

He sees Melanee cradled in Julie's arms. "...I was going to ask what the noise was about,but I think a better question would be why do you have a hatchling in here?" Magmis asks with a raised brow.

"I found her alone,in the mountains,with no one else." Julie explains.

"..As an egg?" Questions Magmis. "Or hatchling?"

"Well...does it matter? Either way,I couldn't leave her alone." Julie defends.

Lowering his head with a sigh,he says,"Julie,you are aware that Spyro and Cynder lost an egg in the mountains right?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"What about what was contained in that egg?"

"Magmis! I know about the egg and all,but Melanee...she is different! She's only a hatchling." Julie yells. "And I'm keeping her no matter what you say. Also,look at her! Normal as can be! As always your just being overly paranoid! You have no proof that she's tainted with murderous blood!"

After a moment of silence,Magmis finally gives in. He now sees that there's no swaying Julie on this matter.

"Very well then." He mumbles. "Just let me know..if you notice anything...unusual about her." He says,before leaving the room.

'Perhaps if all goes wrong with her,she can be of use to keep this village safe.' He thinks to himself.

"...So...we're going to be parents now,I guess?" Volteer asks,surprised at the turn of events.

"That's the idea!" Julie states in a cheerful tone. "Now let's go get her some food."

As they're stepping out,Volteer can't help but notice the slight tears in his tail from Melanee's bite. Strange wound indeed,from a hatchling that is,most of the time a dragon's tough scales can withstand the playful bites of hatchlings.

Shrugging off his confusion,he doesn't think too much of it,little does he know,this is only the beginning.

* * *

><p>"Wow! That all happened!" Asks Cynder in the cafeteria.<p>

Julie has just finished telling her about the whole Melanee situation that recently took place.

"Exactly what happened!" Says Julie in an excited tone.

"And Magmis actually let you keep her?" Spyro asks,now getting into the conversation.

"To my surprise,yes,he actually did." Says Volteer.

"Looks like Volteer has a new challenge in life." Says Sparks,a smirk forming on his face. "Especially with those awesome teen years and all!"

Everyone starts laughing except Volteer who frowns at the thought.

"Wow,a new member of the temple,I have a feeling this hatchling will do wonders for us in the future." Says Julie in a dazed tone.

"Yes,indeed,she can be considered as the temple's new dweller." Says Cyril.

"I agree,you'll have to keep an eye on her roaming." Says Terrador. "To her,this place can be a castle of many hiding areas."

"Question time!." Blurts out Sparks. "Does anyone else notice she's missing her wings?"

Eyeing the small pink hatchling in thought,Julie says,"Hmm...I'm actually unsure as to why she's wingless as well. My best guess is that its possibly a genetic mutation inheritance."

"Soo...it's just how she's born?" Asks Sparks.

"She most likely received this trait from her family,that or it's just a simple defect."

"Simple?" Asks Sparks. "Doesn't sound so simple to me. How is she going to fly?"

"I'm sure she'll be just fine without flying,there are many creatures that don't fly and yet,they live on just fine." Points out Julie.

"She has a point there Sparks." Agrees Spyro. "Back before Ignitus taught me,I never knew how to fly,you remember that. But even then,I was living just fine."

"Whatever bro." Says Sparks "So tell me,why are we all gathered here together this early,again!"

"Well hello! Its Melanee's birthday! A late one at that." Says Cynder.

"That's right." Says Julie. "Now bring in the yum yum berry platter."

A couple of moments later Volteer and Terrador walk into the room placing the sweet platter of berries on the table.

"Ok everyone on the count of three we're going to sing to Melanee,one...two...three-."

* * *

><p>That's all for now. =)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6:Eleven years later

Chapter 6:Eleven years later

"Come on mom! Please finish already,I promised my friends I'd meet them at the silver river forever ago!" Says Melanee in an anxious tone.

The day being Melanee's eleventh birthday,Julie has occupied herself to fixing up a little birthday crown for Melanee to wear for the whole day.

"Hush now,I'm already done,run off now if you wish." Julie says.

"Yes!" Melanee cheers,before dashing away.

Leaving the temple,the small pink dragoness now runs outside to the silver river. The silver river having a calm lazy part to it,tends to obtain many creatures who just desire a small swim or so.

Reaching the calm spot,she sees her friends,a red and blue dragon,have already arrived."Hey whats up?" She greets.

They turn they're heads to see Melanee smiling at them.

"Hey,it's about time you got here." They say to her.

Melanee's two and only friends are known as Floe and Ash.

"Sorry,mom was working on my crown as you can see." Melanee says,while pointing to her leaf crown resting on her head.

"Yes,we can see." Says Floe. "Now jump in,the water's just great."

"Ok." Melanee says,as she slowly slides into the river with them.

Floe,being a half-breed of sea dragon,takes on the color of blue scales with a yellow under belly and dark blue eyes. At the tip of her tail a small tiny tail fin,rather than the common blade or barb,can be seen that naturally grows to normal size if in contact with water. Her horns curve down to a C shape and like her underbelly it shares the yellow pigment. She also has fangs hanging out her mouth,similar to Melanee's,only her's poke out from the bottom jaw. Unlike Melanee though,she bears wings,in fact,everyone does,everyone but Melanee. Lacking wings,most creatures see her as a freak,except Floe and Ash. Being a half-breed,Floe shares the same title,because she mainly spends most of her time in the water,she can even control water just with her mind. Others find her home itself unusual as well,an underwater cave connected to the silver river that only she can go through without assistance or worries of drowning. Although unlike a sea dragon,Floe lacks the ability to breathe underwater,but she has a trick for this. Moving the water in her command,she can trap and summon air bubbles to her nose,allowing her to breath.

"Burr,it's a little cold in the water,don't you think?" Asks Melanee,now shivering.

"Easy fix." Says Ash.

His body then glows a bright red as he begins to heat up. This causes the water to boil slightly as bubbles start to appear.

"Thanks Ash!" Flirt most of the dragonesses in the silver river.

Ash,although pretty young in age,claims the title as a dragoness magnet. Even though he is one of the few that actually hang out with the "freak",dragonesses still love him,which is partly why he can be a little full of himself. Some of the dragonesses admire Ash for his appearance,but most of them admire him because of his power. His scale color,a red-orange,matching with his dark orange eyes. Also occompanied with a light tan under belly and pointed horns similar to Ignitus'. Due to rare genetics in his blood line,he inherits the ability to control fire with his mind,also allowing him to ignite his entire body into flames,causing no pain to himself. However he also appears as the last of his dragon type,as he was the only one hatched in the year of the dragon with the rare gene this time. This fact left most of the dragonesses wanting to be the one to continue the rare genes,making their next bloodline somewhat special.

"Hey Mel,you hear the news?" Asks a sly Ash.

"No,what is it?"

"Heh..I got myself a girlfriend,a hot one too." He smirks.

"Really?" Asks a shocked Melanee. "Wow,I'm so happy for you!"

"..yeah!" Says Floe.

Floe and Ash have always been close friends for many years,long before they met Melanee. Unlike the rest though,Floe never heavily flirts with Ash,she sees him as more than a trophy,she sees him as a dragon. Wanting nothing but the best for her long time friend,the idea of a 'girlfriend' makes her nervous..will Ash still be her friend?

"So when is she coming?" Asks Melanee. "If she's coming that is,she swim much?"

Suddenly the summer air becomes cold and a couple of snowflakes fly by and swirl around Ash,his breath now able to be seen.

"She's here." Ash says slyly.

All three of them turn their heads and see a bright beautiful light blue ice dragoness wearing a necklace with a huge bright shining diamond dangling from it. She also wears small diamonds around her horns. Her underbelly is a pale blue and her eyes a bright shining icy blue. Her horns fall downwards in a wavy formation,best for ramming,rather than jabbing. As a very recognizable young dragoness,she comes from a very wealthy family known as diamond hunters. Her name is Kira,and much like Ash,most dragons see her as great value.

"Yo! What's up Kira!" Ash greets as she walks up to them,stopping at the edge of the river.

"Oh nothing much...um,I see you know those two." Kira says,referring to Melanee and Floe.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah,their my friends. ..I thought I already told you about them." Ash says.

"Oh yes,of course..forgetful me!" Kira quickly giggles off.

'That's a keeper..' Thinks Floe,an awkward silence now taking place.

"...Um,so Ash how's about we go to my place? Theres a bigger pool and no others there." Kira says pulling onto his horn.

"Um ok,sounds like a plan." Ash agrees,now climbing out the water. "Later girls." He says to his friends.

"Aw,leaving so soon Ash?" Asks Melanee,receiving a nervous smile from Kira. "Whatever then,be sure to make it to the party though!"

"Yeah. You know it!" Says Ash. "Don't worry,I'll be-"

"My paw!" Interrupts Kira,limping on her paw. "I-I think I stepped on a thorn!"

"What?" Questions a confused Ash. "A thorn? But there's no-"

"Well I stepped on one!" Insures Kira. "Now fly me home,so we can get it out!"

"I don't see a thorn,but alright,I hear you loud and clear." Says Ash,before grabbing on her shoulders and flying away.

'...thorns can't penetrate dragon scales.' Thinks Floe.

"Floe you ok?" Asks Melanee,noticing her silence.

"What? Um yeah,just tired." Floe lies.

"..Hey,let's go to the dragon temple,maybe we can see what they've done so far for the party." Suggests Melanee.

At that,they both climb out the water and head to the temple. It may appear as a happy day for Melanee,but it's also a sad one for her,seen as yet another year she doesn't age much in any way. For example,she has not even come close to mastering her element,in fact she does not even know her element yet. Melanee just assumes she has electric since both her parents have that element,but she shows no sign of having that ability. Also she is extremely small for her age,her body is always three years behind her real age it seems. On top of that she still lacks her much desired wings. She has always dreamed of flying,but she knows she can't.

'Maybe I just have to wait for a growth spurt to happen.' Thinks Melanee.

"Hey we're here." Says Floe,breaking Melanee from her thoughts,as they stand in front of the door.

"Hmm..wonder what their up to. It seems a little too quiet." Says Melanee as they walk into the temple.

She then notices a note on the wall that says,_'Go to the kitchen: Love Mom and Dad.'_

As she holds onto the note,the palm of her paw begins to heat up in one spot. Confused,Melanee looks to her palm,but sees nothing wrong with it,nothing strange or different,just a dark splattered marking on it. Melanee always had this certain mark on her right palm,assumed as a birthmark. The mark just looks like a dark pink splat,but if examined closely,it takes on a shape,the shape of a leaf half. However,there is more to come of that mark than ever realized.

'Strange.' She thinks. 'Why does it feel hot?'

"Hello? Earth to Melanee,snap out of it." Says her blue friend,waving her paws in front of Melanee.

"Huh? Oh! Lets go!" Says Melanee,shrugging off the matter as they run to the kitchen.

As they reach it,everyone yells,"Surprise!"

"Wow! This place looks awesome!" Says Melanee,gawking at the scenery.

"Yeah it does!" Agrees Floe.

With the windows,outlined with flowers,along with the tables,walls,and floor,the whole room smells of sweet nectar.

"I'm glad you like it." Says Julie.

"Hey,how's my baby bird!" Blurts Volteer,baby bird,being an old nickname towards Melanee for her desire and many attempts to fly in her much earlier years.

"Dad." Whines Melanee,embarrassed of her not so forgotten nickname.

"Aw,let it slide for today sweetie." Says Volteer,patting the small pink dragoness on the head.

"Enough of the chit-chat already,let's get to the eating,shall we?" Urges Cyril.

"Alright,sheesh. No need to be pushy." Says Julie. "But first,its time to sing to Melanee!"

"One! Two! Three!"

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh! Gotta make it! Gotta make it! GOT TO MAKE IT!" Cries Ash as he speeds through the grass.<p>

The idea was for him to meet up at the temple with Floe and Melanee,but him being a little distracted by Kira has made him late for that. Trying to cheat time Ash suddenly ignites his whole body into a blazing form,causing him to zoom straight forward like a missile,his limbs no longer touching the ground.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He Shouts.

As he blasts off,everything becomes a blur to his vision,he knows his direction though. However,along with the passing green and brown colors,he suddenly notices a black and purple blur coming dangerously closer to him. Ash tries to stop in time,but fails and struggles to do so.

"Uh-oh-" Is all he has time to say.

Crashing into the unknown colors before blazing out and skidding to a halt,him and the wreckage tumble down and across the ground,scraping the grass clean,leaving behind a dirt trail.

"Oww." Groans the red dragon as he shakily wobbles up to his feet,now seeing Spyro and Cynder looking down at him,a bit burned.

"Uhh...sorry,I was uh..trying to get to the temple in time." Ash explains,dusting himself off with a quick shake of the body.

"Us as well." Says Cynder.

"Hey! You guys ok? Why did you push me? That really hurt,I hit my head on that tree." Blurts out a small,slightly squeaky voice.

They turn their heads to see a small green dragon around the age of five,walking away from the tree he bumped into,his name being Sheldon.

When Cynder heard a loud literally blazing noise,she had pushed Sheldon out-of-the-way as she noticed in advance of Ash's heated presence.

Sheldon being an orphan,never knowing his parents,his origin,or his own name,Cynder looks after him sometimes. Hatching in a small underground den,Sheldon hatched alone,no one present. Managing to live off on his own for two years in the forest,he later meets Melanee who was seven at the time. After playing and laughing together in the forest,Melanee takes him home as if he were a pet. At first fearing to show himself,he often hid among the shadows throughout the temple. Though never a secret as everyone figures of his presence he still holds the habit of traveling through shadows currently. Cynder being the first besides Melanee to find him hiding,becomes a close figure to him. He tends to think of the former terror of the skies as a mother almost.

"That's my bad bro." Says Ash. "Sorry little dude."

"Exactly your bad." Growls Spyro,slightly losing his temper.

"I'm sorry,how's your head?" Asks Cynder as she walks over to examine him.

"Good! Can we go now? We're super late!" Exclaims Sheldon yanking on Cynder's tail.

"Ok ok,hold on for a sec shorty." Laughs Cynder before they continue to the temple.

While doing so,Sheldon closely follows while jumping and flapping,before falling back to the ground.

"Flying again?" Asks Cynder,looking behind for a second.

"Trying." Laughs Sheldon.

One of the many reasons why Sheldon and Melanee get along nicely is due to the fact they both cannot fly.

"What if I teach you real proper flying?" Suggests Cynder.

"Oh goodie!" Cheers Sheldon at the idea.

"We're here." Says Spyro as they walk up to the temple doors.

"Good!" Sighs Ash in relief,before blazing up to the window in flames.

"Well there's one way to get in.." Points Sheldon,looking up.

"Come on." Says Cynder,letting Sheldon jump on her back,as all three fly up to the same window.

"Hi guys!" Greets Melanee as they make it in.

The party and everything have already began,so now everyone is just mainly socializing with one another.

Ash seeing Floe eating at a table walks up to her."Hey Floe. Did I miss out a bit?" He asks.

"Actually yes. You missed a lot Ash." Says Floe,looking up at him with saddened eyes.

"I know. I know...I didn't mean too. It's just-"

"It's ok Ash.." She fakes a soft smile before walking off. "Melanee didn't seem too disappointed."

"Well alright then." Says Ash,following her to the others. "That's awesome to hear!"

"Fashionably late hot head?" Asks Melanee,walking up to Ash and Floe.

"Ey! Not just me!" He defends. "Did you not see Black and Purple come up behind me...AFTER me?"

"They have their reasons Ash." Melanee laughs. "They're heroes. Heroes are always late,with reasons beyond us. They can be as late as they want,they saved the whole world for crying out loud."

"Ok fine,I get it. Sorry,I didn't mean to. How bout..we all go hang out tomorrow or something? To make it up to you." Suggests Ash.

"Fair enough."Agrees Melanee,looking to Floe.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Hey guys I'm back from Nebraska! XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7:Lashing out

Chapter 7:Lashing Out

It was morning,the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Melanee had just woken up in her room.

Her room had stone walls and floor,along with a huge flat boulder used as a desk or table. On the side of her wall was a cut out window,and she had huge leafs as curtains,blankets,and a huge rug in the center of her room. and as a bed she had a dent in her stone floor with moss to keep it soft and cozy. It was pretty roomy in her room.

Melanee then heard footsteps coming to her door covered by a huge leaf. Julie pokes her head under the leaf

"Melanee sweetie,breakfast is caught. Come on."

"Ok mother,by the way,I was suppose to hang out with Ash and Floe today. Is that ok?"

"Yes,just stay out of trouble please."

"Ok mother."

With that said,they both head down to breakfast,which was roasted lamb.

"Good morning Melanee,sleep well?" Asked Volteer with a cheery smile.

"Sure did."

"That's good. Have some lamb deary." Volteer said pointing to a huge piece of meat on the table Sparks and Spyro were at.

"So let me get this straight,you got burned by an eleven year old? Hahahahahahahahaha! That's the second most saddest story I've ever heard! " Sparks said laughing.

"Was the first story about when you were turned into a lantern?" Asked Spyro in an attempt to mock back.

"No smart one. Your face. I mean look at it! Now that's just tragic!" Sparks said pointing at the burn mark on Spyro's face that went across his eye to his nose.

"Your face is tragic!" Spyro yelled back.

"Sorry but this time you don't really have room to talk. For now that is." Cynder said behind them.

Melanee walked up to them in confusion.

"Uh are you two ok?" She asked.

Spyro then turned to face her,showing the burn.

"Yikes! That's really something there. What happened?" Melanee asked.

"Ash rammed into us while in fire form yesterday." Spyro said.

"I see. Heh sorry to hear about that." Melanee said.

"So how did you not get burned?" Sparks asked pointing to Cynder.

"It really pays off to be black." She said.

"Hi Cynder! Hi-Ah!" Was all Sheldon could say as he saw Spyro's face.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Spyro said as he left mad.

"Wow dinner with a show." Melanee said as she took a bite of lamb.

"Uhhhhhhh so um Cynder,about teaching me how to fly,I was wondering if maybe you could..." Sheldon was speaking with his head tilted,looking down,while rubbing the floor with his paw.

Cynder couldn't help but think how adorable he looked.

"Sure,I'll teach you right now." Cynder said.

"Really! Thanks! Lets go!" Yelled the little green dragon as he ran outside.

"Heh later Melanee." Cynder said as she left.

"This morning started out interesting." Melanee said as she too left.

She was heading to the forest at a hang out spot her and her two friends go to. Since she couldn't fly,she always had to get a head start when it came to going places. That really bugged her.

As she ran to the forest she ran onto dry painful old grass and weeds of some sort.

"Ouch! I forgot about that spot!"

She started to run faster and ran up to a big clear pond that was connected to the Silver river. Inside that pond was Floe's home. Melanee stuck her head in the water and tried to say

"Floe!"

Even though no one can talk under water except Floe,Floe still recognized her voice and swam up to the surface.

Floe's fins where showing. She had a fin on her head that ran down her neck. Fins on each of her front arms,and her tail fin was showing also. Each fin was light blue.

"Hey Melanee. A bit early to be out isn't it?" Floe asked.

"Yes,but you know me. Always needing a head start. Also I just wanted to visit you till it was time to go."

"Oh I see. Come on inside." Floe said.

She then summoned the water to make an air opening in the center that led to her room. They both swim down to the air opening and started to walk in it like an air tube.

"So what have you been up to?" Melanee asked.

"Nothing really. Just helping fish mostly." Floe said. Another one of Floe's abilities was she was able to talk to water creatures telepathically.

"That's nice. You seemed kinda upset yesterday. Are you ok?" Melanee asked as a fish swam by the wall of water.

"It's Ash. He just seems so blind at times." Floe said as they made it to her room.

Her room was also made of stone,only this stone was moist with green algae here and there. She mostly used the algae for rugs and decoration. Along with some colorful shells on the walls and corral was also used. Pretty much everything you'd see in an under water room. and her room had no ceiling,just an opening that looked like a small pond. It was like a sky light.

"Oh,I see. Well I'm sure one day he'll see whose really the sweet one." Melanee said.

Melanee had long known about Floe liking Ash. She thought it was sad how he just never noticed the good things in life.

"I guess so." Floe said.

"Hey just don't worry about-ahh! *thump*" Melanee was unable to finish her sentence as she slipped on the algae rug and fell.

"Oh yeah,careful on the rug,algae can be pretty slippery. If your not me." Floe said laughing.

"So glad you told me." Melanee mumbled sarcastically as she got up.

"Here have some food. I made it myself. It's yummy!" The blue dragon said as she handed Melanee a big flat sea shell with green roll looking things.

'Oh boy,here we go.' Melanee thought as she saw it.

"You promise it's good?" The little pink dragon asked a little scared.

"Yes! Now try one." Floe shoved the shell plate at her.

"Fine."

Melanee took a bite of one and as soon as the taste hit her,she froze.

Floe saw that and said

"Swallow." Like a mother would say to their child when giving medicine.

Melanee choked it down and gasped for air.

"*cough* *cough* Eh Floe,your my best friend and all,but must you make me eat your experiments?"

"Experiments? These are real foods. Known as a real treat."

"Then why haven't I ever heard of it?"

"You would have if you were a water dragon like myself."

"Ok,but I don't get it. Your surrounded by tons of fish and all,yet you always make weird stuff out of seaweed and what not. and there's tons of fish down here!"

"I don't believe in eating fish or any water creature. It would be pretty strange eating food you can talk to. If you could talk to lambs would you eat them?"

"Eh I see what you mean now. That would be strange."

"Very. Hey lets go ahead and go to the forest. I'm sure we've waited long enough." Floe said as she jumped up to the water above them and swam up to the opening above her room.

Melanee did the same,but for some reason it was as if she just forgot how to swim. She struggled as she got scared trying to reach the surface,but ended up sinking. She then felt herself fall to the ground as if she were in air. and she was,she fell back into the air tube Floe made,but it was slowly closing in.

"Help!" Melanee screamed.

Floe was on the grass waiting when she heard Melanee,and dived back into the water.

"Hang on." Floe said in the water as she grabbed Melanee.

Melanee was scared as she felt the water touch her again. When she reached the surface she jumped out of Floe's arms and onto the grass gasping.

"What happened Melanee? It looked as if you didn't know how to swim. Are you ok?" Floe asked putting a hand on Melanee's shoulder.

"I-I don't know. I just couldn't swim or float. It's as if I'm a rock in the water." Melanee said.

"But you where able to swim earlier. You swam to the air tube I made." Floe said confused.

"I know. I just don't get it. M-maybe I just got tired is all. Come on let's go already." Melanee said trying to forget.

"Ok then."

At that,they ran off to the forest where they met Ash.

"Yo! Mel! Floe! Glad you two could make it." Ash said.

"You bet!" Melanee said.

"So what shall we do now?" Asked Floe

"Hmmmmmm tag your it!" Ash said poking Melanee and running.

"Hey! Come back here!" Melanee yelled.

She then looked at Floe.

"You'll never catch me!" Floe said as she flew up to the skies the same direction Ash went.

"No fair guys!" Melanee laughed as she ran following them.

Farther ahead Floe flew right beside Ash as he ran.

"Bet she'll get you first!" Floe said.

"In your dreams slow poke!" Ash said running faster.

"Hahahahahahaha!" They both laughed as they went to a huge tree.

"Climb! She'll see you in the skies,and she'll for sure find me on the ground!" Ash said as they both rushed up the tree.

Melanee saw this and ran right towards them. She was very far away,but was determined to get there.

"Oh shoot! Here she comes!" Floe said pointing.

"Don't stop! Keep climbing! She'll have to work pretty hard to get us!" Ash said as he climbed faster. They would have flown up,but the branches would have really scratched their wings up. There where too many branches bunched together.

They were already half way up the tree,Ash then tried to leap at a branch above him. When he did,he made it,but got his knee stabbed by a smaller branch.

"Ow!" The red dragon hissed as he looked at his knee,blood dripped from it.

As Melanee got closer,she suddenly got overly excited cause she smelled blood.

'Strange.' She thought.

'I must get him!' She screamed in her mind as she lost control of her better judgment.

She then gained unbelievable speed and sense of smell as she ran right towards them.

"Ow! That hurts!" Yelled Ash as Floe shot water at his knee.

"honestly Ash,your being such a baby. It could be worse." Floe said as she looked up.

She then noticed from behind Ash's head Melanee was coming right at them. and at incredible speed.

"Oh wow! What's gotten into her?" Floe said as she pointed to Melanee.

"Something don't seem right here." Ash said as he saw the beast look on Melanee's face.

As Melanee ran she could hear her own heart beat getting unbelievably faster,faster than normal. As if she had two heart beats in one second. She then did a low half screech that only she heard as she got to the tree.

Floe and Ash look down at her as she put her paws up at the tree,claws longer than normal

"Whoa! You somehow change your eye color? Nice look." Ash said as he looked at her eyes.

Melanee's eyes were no longer pink,but green. A bright glowing green.

"How are your eyes glowing?" Floe asked a little unsure of what to think.

Melanee evilly smirked up at them and pounced up the tree with a screech.

"Dude what's up with you?" Ask Ash as he got scared trying to climb higher.

Melanee kept climbing faster and faster screeching more as she got closer to the smell of Ash's blood.

She was just under Floe and pounced up to the branch Floe was sitting on. Floe got scared and tried to pushed her down,but failed.

Melanee was just hanging on the branch by her two paws screeching loudly as she tried to climb back up.

"Melanee stop!" Floe said as she climbed up higher.

As Melanee was about to pounce on Floe,she was shot by a fire missile in the face,giving Floe enough time to climb up to the top with Ash.

"Ash! We'll have to jump!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Well we can't fly up. The thick branches will only mess up our wings!"

"What if I just burn our way out?"

"No! Remember the last time you burned a tree? You made a huge forest fire that took a lot of us water dragons to put out!"

All of a sudden they felt their branch lean sideways,they look to see Melanee right by them on the same branch screech laughing with the same evil smirk.

"When did she ever move that fast?" Ash asked scared.

Melanee slowly walked closer to them,making the branch crackle.

"That's not a good sound." Floe said looking at the end of the branch breaking.

"Jump!" She yelled as she pounced at Ash,causing them to both fall out the tree.

They both fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ahh! My knee!" Ash yelled as he held his more hurt knee.

"Fly! Before she gets down-!" Floe said when she noticed heavy breathing behind her.

She looks to see Melanee,teeth bared,evilly smirking right at her.

"Good game." Melanee said with her voice warping with energy. She also sounded a bit older.

"Melanee,please stop. We're friends. Remember? I saved you from the water!" Floe yelled as she was about to put her paw on her shoulder.

Melanee grabbed her paw painfully and wouldn't let go. She then screeched laughed.

"Fool." Her voice warped. Melanee then stood up on her two back feet only.

"I take no orders!"

"Ow! Please let go!" Floe yelled.

Ash then got angered and turned into his fire form standing tall and mighty.

"She said let go!" He yelled as he pounced on her firing another fire missile at Melanee's face.

She screeched in pain as she rolled around the floor.

"Floe! Come on!" Ash said as he grabbed her in mid-air and flew up above the ground.

"Ash,this part of the forest is too thick to fly in. You'll hurt yourself!" Floe said.

"Don't worry,I'm just getting us a head start." Ash said as he landed farther away.

*Screeeeeeeeeech!* They heard.

They look and see Melanee catching up with them.

"Run! To the dragon temple! They can help solve this!" Ash yelled.

They both ran as fast as they could out of the forest.

They had managed to make it to a lake.

"Ash,we can't stop."  
>"Yeah but I don't hear her-!" Ash stopped his sentence as he turned around only to see Melanee a few feet away from him.<p>

She looked completely different. Her once bright pink scales were now a darker,dirtier looking pink,not only that,but she also had the all too familiar black stripes on her body as well. Her horns,claws,and tail blade were now black. Her tail blade was different,now instead of a golden rhombus,it was a black triangle with long points. The thing that scared Ash the most was the fact that Melanee wasn't touching the ground. She was hovering in mid-air.

"No need to run. You'll never make it." Melanee's voice warped.

Both Floe and Ash back away panicking,then Floe's tail touched the lake water,she then had a flash back of Melanee screaming under water earlier.

'She can't swim!' Floe thought.

"Jump in Ash!" Floe yelled as she grabbed hold of him and dived in the water.

The water source just happened to lead to the Silver River,Floe knew how to get there.

Back at the surface,Melanee was unsure of the water and dipped her paw in there. She screeched in irritation as she realized she couldn't do it.

"Oh forget it!" She said as she stormed off somewhere else in the forest.

Under the water Floe had made another air tunnel for her and Ash to run through.

"I don't get it. How did you know? I thought she could swim." Ash said.

"I don't know the reason,but Melanee almost drowned in my room today. I had to save her and she told me she just couldn't even float."

"I don't understand. What's going on here? She's sweet! Yet she seemed as if she wanted to eat me! Ow my knee!" Ash said as the running made his knee hurt more.

"Wait! Your blood! She was fine till you cut yourself!" Floe said as she noticed.

"Yeah! and the way she looked! She had some black now! Ah! If only I had actually listened in class during the school year! When we were learning dragon breeds,didn't they mention a breed like this?" Ash asked.

"Yes,but we'll learn later. Right now we need to get to the elders!" Floe said as they got to her underwater house.

"What are we doing here?" Ash asked.

"It's the most secret water place so far. Think,if Melanee's really determined she could just follow the Silver River and find us."

"True. Hm,haven't been here in awhile. Is that a giant shell?" Ash asked.

"Ash! No time for site seeing!" Floe said right before she grabbed Ash's arm and jumped out the air tunnel and swam up to the surface.

"Come on! The temple isn't far from here!"

They then both took to the skies and headed to the temple.

* * *

><p>"Ok so I spread my wings like this?" Asked Sheldon while he was on a tall bolder.<p>

"Yes now jump while I make wind. and don't worry,if you fall I'll catch you." Cynder said on the ground looking up.

"Ok. H-here I go!" Sheldon said as he jumped off the bolder.

Cynder then took a deep breath and blew a miner air attack right under Sheldon causing his wings to flap.

"I'm doing it!" Sheldon yelled happily.

"Sheldon! *takes in breath* try to flap out of the air current! *takes in breath* You need to learn how to fly on your own *takes in breath* The wind wont always be on your side! *takes in breath*" Cynder said trying to keep the wind going.

"O-ok. I'll try!" Sheldon said a little scared as he flapped out of Cynder's air current.

As he did so,he started to fall.

""Ah! Cynder!" He yelled.

"I got you!" Cynder said as she flew up in the air and caught Sheldon and landed.

"Your doing better." Cynder said.

"Oh yeah!" Sheldon yelled.

They then hear a loud forest fire,but it sounded as if it were in the sky. They look up and see it was Ash zooming by in his super form,along with Floe a few feet behind.

"Wow are they in a rush!" Sheldon said.

"Jump on!" Cynder said as she let Sheldon climb on her back.

She then flew up beside Floe.

"Hi Floe!" Sheldon said happy to see another friend.

"What's the hurry?" Asked Cynder.

"Cynder! It's Melanee! She's gone savage!" Floe said in a panic.

"What? That don't sound right!" Cynder said.

"That's what happened! Ash bled and then she tried hunting us down,then she got black stripes,then almost attacked us,but then we escaped,and here we are!" Floe said in a rush.

"Where's Melanee?" Asked Sheldon.

"Are you two rushing to the temple?" Cynder asked.

"Yes,in fact I think Ash already made it-AH!" Floe screamed as she noticed pain in her wings.

She looked to notice that her wings looked pretty crippled and began to fall. Cynder then grabbed Floe's arms and kept her up while heading to the temple.

"I was wondering how you stayed up in the air." Sheldon said.

"It must have happened when I fell out the tree." Floe said.

"But how did you stay up in the sky like that?"

"Adrenalin can do a lot when in tough situations." Cynder explained.

"Ugh,but your wiped out when it's gone." Floe said.

"Hang on! The temple's just right a head of us!" Sheldon said trying to cheer up his much older friend.

They then see the dragon elders,along with Spyro and Julie flying out the temple and towards them.

"Julie!" Sheldon yelled excitedly.

Cynder flew faster to Julie and handed her Floe.

"Her wings are kinda damaged. and Melanee..." Cynder's voice trailed off.

"Yes I know,deary. Ash told us everything." Julie said a little upset.

"Miss Julie,its ok." Sheldon said.

"Their off to find Melanee I presume?" Cynder said.

"Indeed" Julie answered.

"I'm going with them. Sheldon stay with Julie." Cynder said putting him on Julie's shoulder.

"But can't I come with you? I want to help." Sheldon said.

"No Sheldon. You need to uh,stay with Julie and help her out." Cynder said trying to make him feel good.

Julie caught on to this and said

"Indeed she's right. I need help with taking care of Floe and Ash. Can you help out?" Julie asked.

"Yes! I can help." Sheldon said feeling responsible.

"Good. I'll be back." Cynder said as she flew off with the elders and Spyro.

"Come now young one,I'll teach you how to help the injured." Julie said as she flew into the temple.

Back with the elders, Cynder was now flying by Spyro.

"So any idea how we'll find her?" Asked Cynder.

"Well Ash said that she was in the forest,so we'll start from there." Spyro said.

"Well Spyro,Cynder,looks like the egg did survive the fall." Magmis whispered to them.

"Now we just need to figure out what to do with it."

"Look,I didn't plan for any of this to happen. Ok. and we're not even for sure she's who you think she is." Cynder said.

"Hm. Just be ready for whatever it is we shall soon see." Magmis said.

"Magmis we're now in the forest." Terrador said.

"Good lets land before the trees become too thick." Magmis said.

They all land in an opening and look around.

"Well Volteer,you knew her best. So try to find her scent." Magmis said.

"Already did,she was here and went deeper into the woods." Volteer said.

"Ok everyone lets split and start looking. Avoid any violence at all costs."

So they all went their separate ways and searched.

Back at the temple,Julie had placed both Ash and Floe in healing leaf beds along with mashed Yum Yum Berries to help with the healing. Turns out the fall from the tree did more damage than they thought,nothing fatal though.

"Ok Sheldon,just keep an eye on them." Julie said.

"Ugh my wings,arm,and head hurt." Floe said.

"My wings,arms,and knee hurts!" Ash said.

"Cry baby." Sheldon said to Ash.

"Hey Floe too!" Ash said.

"Nah. Floe's a lady. So its ok for her. As for you,man up!" Sheldon said looking down at the red dragon,feeling tall and mighty.

"Haha,ok Sheldon lets let the two sleep for now." Julie said as she scoot the little green dragon away.

She leads him to the kitchen and they both just wait for when the elders get back.

"Julie,is Melanee ok?" Sheldon asked worried.

"I-I don't know dear. But lets keep our heads high." Julie said.

"Ok." Sheldon said with worry still in him.

Julie saw this and said "Hey Sheldon,why don't we go find us a book to read in the library. We could find pretty pictures."

"Ok then. I want one with bugs!"

Back at the forest with the search party,Volteer was hot on a trail of tracks. The tracks stop at a lake,the same Ash and Floe dove in.

"Hm"

He followed the tracks away from the lake and was lead to an opening. He stopped and looked around. He then lowered his head with his mouth open ready to shoot and spread out his wings as a defense,for some reason something didn't seem right. It was quiet too quiet,and he just had this weird feeling that he was in danger. He then heard a twig snap,he whips his head to the side where the sound came from. He saw nothing. Nothing but the darkness that lives behind the thick trees.

'Somethings not right here' Thought Volteer.

He shoots an electric attack at where he heard the twig,but nothing happened. He just watched as the electricity zoomed around buzzing as it faded away. He got up ready to leave the spot when all of a sudden he saw Melanee step out of the forest darkness. Her black horns,claws,and stripes were gone. She was normal looking again. The strange thing Volteer noticed was she was standing on her two back legs.

"Quite a way to walk,don't you think? What's with all this trouble I've heard dear?" Volteer asked.

She didn't answer.

"Melanee?" Volteer asked walking towards her.

Again,she didn't answer,just smirked as her eyes slowly went back to a glowing green.

"Melanee please,what's going on? I'm concerned about you."

"Nothing. I'm just having fun is all." Melanee said with a toothy smirk as her stripes came back.

"Melanee-" Volteer was interrupted as Melanee was hit by an ice attack and was frozen half way to the ground.

"Huh?" He looks to see the other dragon elders along with Spyro and Cynder standing out of the forest trees.

"Stand back." Magmis said walking forward.

"Magmis I don't think-"

"We need to slow down her heart rate." Magmis interrupted Volteer as he went to Melanee.

"Melanee,be calm. Please." He said to her.

*Hiss!* Was all Melanee said.

"You knew what she was all along,didn't you?" Cynder asked Magmis.

"Yes. It was in my hopes that she could possibly help with protecting the village." He said.

"I listen to NO ONE." Melanee spat as she struggled to break the ice.

"Hm,she's not the full strength of an average Evil Nature her age,but there's hope." Magmis said.

"Now,try to calm her before-"

*Screech!*

They look to see Melanee break the ice that was once holding her. Ice pieces flew to their faces as it shattered.

"I take no orders from anyone." Melanee's voice warped as she looked up at them.

She then smirked when she noticed their frightened faces as they backed away. She then spat poison right at them they jump out of the way.

"Melanee stop the madness!" Begged Volteer as he walked up to her.

Melanee then summoned a huge green net looking force field made of poison in front of her. Volteer tried to push through it,but burned his paws trying. He growled in pain.

She floated up to his pained face and said in a warping voice

"I no longer listen to you!"

The search party was then pushed to the ground with a huge air force.

"Dear ancestors Melanee! Listen to me this instant!" Volteer yelled.

"Volteer! The heart rate!" Yelled Magmis.

"Huh?-" Volteer then looked behind him to see Melanee shaking with rage as she let out an ear piercing screech.

He had no time to take cover as he was clawed on the face,poison injecting the electric dragon's skin.

*Screech!*

* * *

><p>"Julie,wheres Melanee?" Sheldon asked worried.<p>

It had been hours since the dragons left. It was already midnight.

"I don't know dear." Julie said rubbing his head. She too was worried.

They had spent the whole time looking at books and watching over Ash and Floe. Julie then heard distant wing flaps. She knew it was the dragons coming back.

"Sheldon why don't you go to bed." Julie said in case there was bad news.

"But I-"

"Please,go." She said.

"O-ok." Sheldon said as he walked out the temple.

Julie really meant for him to sleep in the guest room,but he didn't know that. Nor did she notice that he walked out the temple,he was so quiet. He was going to tell her that he didn't have a bed. Sure he wasn't exactly homeless anymore. In fact he had many homes. He would sometimes sleep at the temple,the temple roof,in some potted plants around the temple,in the temple library,or even outside somewhere. But no one knew of that,they just figured since he'd been found,he had a proper place to stay at.

"Yep this will do." Sheldon said as he crawled under a hedge.

Back inside the temple,Julie was talking to Volteer along with the other elders.

"What do you mean!" Screamed Julie.

Volteer had told her everything.

"I-I tried. I'm sorry." Volteer said looking down.

In a way Julie felt as if it was all her fault. Deep down she knew what Melanee was all along.

"No worries Miss Julie. We shall continue to looking and attempt to bring her home." Cyril said.

"I'll come along this time." Julie said.

"Very well then."

"In the mean time,we should treat Volteer before the poison takes affect." Magmis said.

"Please do. I already feel bad." Volteer said as he fell to the ground.

Back in the forest,it was dark. In the darkness under the trees was Melanee with her black stripes sitting near a small pond under a huge leaning bolder. She looked down at her reflection.

"Who am I?" She asked not recognizing herself.

It then started to rain.

"*Sigh* I'm a monster." Melanee said as her reflection stared back at her.

She was starting to gain a little more control of her power,but was still struggling. The good thing was that she kinda got an idea of what triggers it,blood and anger. Little did she know,there was more that could trigger it. Melanee wanted to go back home badly but decided against it. She's done too much damage already.

"I can never go home." Melanee quietly whimpered to herself.

The pink dragon then had flash backs of all her friends and family back the dragon village.

"I'm s-so sorry." Melanee said as a tear fell into the pond.

"Whats wrong with me!" She wailed. Literally wailed,only she understood what she said.

She laid on her belly as the rain got heaver.

*Wail*

Melanee's head shot up as she heard the loud wail. The strangest thing was that she knew it was a wail,but yet,the wail seemed to say more. She understood what it meant. Little did she know was that she was communicating to another Evil Nature dragon far away.

"You sound distressed young one. Who are you?" The Evil Nature dragon asked.

"I'm Melanee."

Melanee then told the dragon everything that happened.

"It seems your powers have finally came." The dragon said.

"What?"

"You have been deceived. Your not what or who you think you are. Your what I am."

"and what is that?" Melanee asked confused.

"Your an Evil Nature dragon."

"What!" Melanee has heard of evil nature dragons,but never really paid them any mind."But How?"

"You obviously where taken as an egg and was raised as if you where a natural dragon."

"This can't be! But why! Why me? I'm scared,I've uncontrollably done bad things due to this-this new power of mine!"

"Be calm. I know not who you are,but me and my tribe will take you in with open arms. We will take care of you. We will teach you of your powers and how to control them."

"Really! Thanks! But wait,I don't know you either. How can I trust you?"

"Do you have any other options?"

"Ok I see your point now. I accept your offer. How will I get to you? I don't even know how to get to the forbidden lands."

"No worries young one. Me and my tribe shall assist you. and Don't worry about us not finding you. We evil nature dragons have extreme tracking abilities."

"Ok,but we evil nature dragons also have an itch to...well..um kill. I ask of you and your tribe to not kill any of the dragons here. They mean a lot to me."

"Very well then. But no promises on no one getting hurt. Some of the younger tribe members have trouble containing themselves,much like you Melanee."

"Ok. Well see you all tomorrow. Goodnight now." Melanee said as she slept in the rain.


	8. Chapter 8:Goodbyes & Delays

Chapter 8:Goodbyes and delays

It was morning when Melanee woke up. She was covered in mud,still towards the pond. As she slowly washes away the mud from her body and face,she notices the new look of hers was still present.

"*Sigh* So this is how it ends up." She says to her reflection.

Now cleaned,she stands up on her back legs and walks away to nowhere. She had no idea where to go now. As she walked,she then heard a faint cry. A very familiar cry at that.

"Melanee!"

It was Julie.

"Melanee!"

*Gasp!*,Melanee then ducked behind a huge tree,putting her back against it listening.

She hears Julie getting closer.

"No sign of her." Julie said in a distressed voice.

Melanee than hears another voice.

"Don't give up hope. She might be closer than you think." It was Terrador.

There was a silence.

"In fact,she just might be." She hears Volteer say as he walked closer to the tree she was behind.

She could hear her own heart beat as she shut her eyes tight,waiting. It was as if it were pounding in her ears. Just when she thought she was found,she then felt as if her body sunk into the very tree she had her back against. She scenes Volteer get to the tree,but when he got there,he didn't say anything. He just simply walked away with a sigh. She then hears the search party fly away as the forest was once again quiet. She opens her eyes confused,but startled when she sees that she really did sink into the tree. She looked as if she where apart of it,no one would ever see her.

"How? Am I stuck?" She asks as she makes an attempt to move.

Feeling a little stiff,she did manage to pull out of the tree.

"Hello?" She wailed trying to get the attention of the far dragon from last night.

"I am hear." It said.

"Were are you? I want to leave already."

"My apologies,but we wont be there today after all. Me and the rest of the tribe are needed at the kingdom for now,but fear not. We shall be there tomorrow more likely."

"I understand." Melanee said as she ended the talk.

She began walking again,farther away from the temple.

'Wait a minute,I'm changing a lot. Who knows what I'll become. I want to at least see my friends one last time. Before...they just might not consider me their friend anymore. I should at least apologize for my actions.'

At that,she then turned around and dashed to the temple at incredible speeds. As she passed Floe's house,she then stumbled upon the once painfully dry grasses. But she noticed they were no longer dry,but green,with life. As she decided to stop and look,she saw it was also poisonous,sprinkled with bad plants.

"I can't even bring up good plants. Everything I do and make are bad." She whimpered to herself as she again ran off trying to forget.

She later on makes it to the temple. She looks up at a window high up,she knew that's where her two friends might be since it was the healing room. She then simply sucked in a deep breath of air,and floated up to the window. She sees her friends asleep in the room on healing leafs. Quietly,the striped pink dragoness floated to the floor and landed. Melanee walks up to them and sits down in front of her friends.

"Hey." She hears a weak voice whisper. It was Floe.

"Floe. Look at you. I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean for you to-or for me-I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm not what I once thought I was." Melanee said in a sadden tone.

"It's ok. I know. We both know. We know what you are." Floe said putting her blue paw on Melanee's tail.

"We forgive you Mel." Ash said with a weak smile.

"Thanks guys. It's really comforting to know that. Before..." Melanee's voice trailed away as she was deep in thought.

"Before what?" Asked Floe.

"Before I leave."

"WHAT?" Floe and Ash asked in union.

"I have to. I have no choice."

"But Melanee,these guys are brutal! They don't mess around!" Floe said.

"Yeah. Their murderous science gone wrong!" Ash said.

"I'm one of them,I think it's in my genes to handle them. Plus I talked to one. They said they'd welcome me with 'open arms'."

"So this is goodbye?" Asked Floe.

"I'm afraid so." Melanee said.

"Mel no. You don't have to do this. No one's mad at you. Your parents are worried sick." Ash said.

"Yes I do. These are the only dragons who can help me control this power. Besides,I never said I wasn't coming back."

"You mean you'll be back?" Floe asked with eyes of hope.

"Of course. How can I forget my first chapter of life." Melanee said smiling down at them.

"Well in that case,we hope the best for you Mel." Ash said holding Melanee's pink paw in his red one.

"Thanks guys,but I need you two to not tell anyone. I was never here. Otherwise if my parents find out my plan,they might try to follow me. and if they do,their in the mercy of the evil nature dragons. Which is a death sentence. Promise me you wont tell." Melanee begged.

"Don't worry Melanee,your secret is safe with us. You were never here." Floe said as Ash nodded.

But little did they know,Kira was listening outside the door.

'Hm,so the savage is making a break for it huh? Fools,your letting her lead them to us!'

Kira continued to spy on them,her icy bright blue eyes following Melanee's every move.

"Well bye guys. Next time you see me,I'll be a better dragon." Melanee said right before she turned and leaped out the window.

Kira then walked in the room putting on her best concerned face.

"Hey guys. How are you two feeling?" She asked putting her pale blue paw on Ash's cheek.

"Good. We'll be fully healed sometime today." Ash said.

"Yeah,the pain's gone and-"

"That's nice Flee-" Kira interrupted Floe.

"Floe." Floe irritatedly corrected Kira.

"Floe. That's nice." Kira said with a fake smile.

"Hey I came to see if you were well enough to maybe hang out or something." Kira said to Ash.

"Eh maybe later,I'm still kinda tired. But Floe's well,she's just keeping me company." Ash said.

"Oh really?" Kira asked.

"Well not completely,but I'm feeling lots better than-"

"So what now?" Kira again interrupted Floe.

'You must really like the sound of your voice.' Floe thought.

"I don't know. Like I said,I'm still tired. But we can hang later,ok?" Ash said.

"Alright then." Kira said eying Floe.

"Bye." Kira said as she left the room.

"Hey Ash?" Floe said.

"Yeah?" Asked Ash

"I think I'm going to go home already."

"Ok,cool. See ya later."

"Bye." Floe said as she got up and flew out the window.

"Hm,doors are just old fashioned." Ash said to himself.

Outside of the temple doors,Kira was heading home when she heard wing flaps above her. She looks up to see Floe in the sky heading home.

"Hm! Flying fish." She said looking up.

She decided to follow her on foot to see where she was going. Floe later landed near a pond,not knowing Kira was close behind. She watched as Floe dove in the pond,not surfacing and decided it was safe to come out of hiding. Walking up to the pond,she notices bubbles being sucked to the bottom.

"So you DON'T breath water. Your a bubble breather. Hm,interesting."

Kira then opened her mouth wide and blew ice all over the surface of the pond.

Back at the temple Ash was now outside stretching.

"Ah,I'm feeling much better now." Ash said as he popped his joints.

He then noticed the Silver river was frozen.

'Hm.'

He walks onto the river and stomps on it. Not a crack.

'That's some thick ice.'

"Wait a minute,snow or icy waters don't happen till summer is over."

Ash heated up his paw on the ice till it was finally touching the water underneath.

"Five inches thick. Wow."

Ash then jumped off the frozen river to the grass and began walking forward. But then he froze in realization.

"FLOE!"

At that,he changed into his fire form and zoomed towards Floe's place.

Down under water in her room,Floe was resting in her bed when she noticed the change of temperature in the water.

'Hm?'

She then noticed it got harder to receive air bubbles. Confused,she swims out of her room and into a hallway.

'Hm,I see no disturbance. Maybe it's the Silver river-*Gasp!*'

Floe then realized the bubbles stopped completely.

'What's happening?' She screamed in her mind.

Floe then swam as fast as she could to the surface in hopes of finding air,but then was shocked to see it was covered in ice.

'No!' She screamed as she crashed into the ice repeatedly only to fail in breaking it.

She started pounding her fists at the surface hoping to be freed.

'How!' She screamed in her mind.

She then paused as she heard thumping. She looks up to see a pale blue blurry figure walk across the pond and fly away.

'Kira!'

Angered,she then continued to pound on the ice as she ran out of air,only making a small crack.

"HEEEEELP!" Her voice bubbled under the ice.

Just as she was about to give up,she saw a red blurry figure jump onto the ice above her.

'Ash!'

"Floe! Hang on!" Ash yelled as his fists ignited in flames.

He then started punching and clawing at the ice with all his might.

'A-Ash...please...hurry..' Floe then closed her eyes,sinking as she let out her last breath.

On the surface Ash blasted into the ice in his full fire form and made a huge hole. Seeing Floe sinking to the bottom,he dove in the water grabbing her and zooming to the surface.

*Gasp!* *Cough! Cough!*

"Floe are you ok?" Ash asked as he put the blue dragon on the grass.

"N-no. No I'm not." Floe said as she pushed past Ash.

"Floe?"

"This wasn't the weather Ash."

"I'm confused Floe."

"This was all Kira's doing. I even saw her." Floe said harshly.

"Uh I don't know Floe. She would never do that. This is Kira we're talking about." Ash said.

"*sigh* You know what,j-just forget it." Floe said before running into the forest,leaving Ash alone.

"Floe?"

While that happened,Melanee was calmly walking around,trying to see what other ability she had. So far she learned she could summon thorny roots and poisonous plants.

"Just think,in no time,I shall no longer be useless. I'll actually have power!"

Melanee was now happy at the thought. She started to happily skip,not knowing just how close she was to the search party. She saw a huge bush and just decided to jump right through it for fun. But when she did,she came face to face with Julie.

*Gasp!*

Melanee tried to run,but Julie grabbed her arm before she could.

"Melanee! My little girl!" The adult yellow dragoness said as she pulled her into a hug.

"M-Mother." Melanee said nervous.

"Oh Melanee,I finally found you! Where have you been? Are you hurt?"

"No mom."

"Oh thank goodness. Come now,we're going home." Julie said as she tugged on Melanee's paw,only for her to pull back.

"Melanee?"

"I can't. That's not my home." The small pink dragoness said.

"Melanee,I know your scared to go back,but all is well. No one is mad at you. Plus we got tons of Yum Yum Berries that can slow down heart rate."

Not wanting Julie to know of her plan,Melanee decided to play along.

"Ok mother."

At that,they then head to the search group and they all head home to the temple.

Julie leads Melanee to her room.

"Mom,is dad ok?" Melanee asked as Julie tucked her in bed.

"Shh,yes dear." Julie said as she patted her head.

"Goodnight Melanee."

"Goodnight mother."

At that,Julie left.

'I'll be missing you all' Melanee thought as she closed her eyes and went to bed.

As Julie walked down the hall she saw Floe.

"Floe,I didn't know you'd be here. So late too."

"Yeah,my home isn't very safe at the moment." Floe said looking down.

"Ah yes,I remember now. The river has been frozen. Quite a strange outburst of the weather isn't it."

"Yeah. The weather." Floe said irritated,knowing that was not at all the case.

"Well your more than welcome to stay for as long as you need."

"Thanks Julie."

"Your quite welcome. Guest room is down the hall to your right sweetie."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Floe."

Floe then left to her room.

"What a day." Julie sighed to herself as she too when to her room.

If only she and everyone else were ready for what may come the next day.

* * *

><p>10-27-11<p>

Hey sorry for not updating in forever. I've just been busy with high school,homework,studying,ect. Also I was working on another story of mine. But no worries! I wont give up on this story!


	9. Chapter 9:A new home

Chapter 9:A new home

*Yawn*

Melanee had just woken up.

"Hey." She hears a quiet voice say from beside her leaf covered door.

She looks to see Floe sitting there,with a small smile,but she looked...kind of sad.

"Hey,are you ok Floe?" Melanee asked.

"Yes. I see your doing good too." Floe said pointing at her.

"Huh?" Melanee then looks to see her new black markings were again gone. "Hm,maybe I am." She said relieved. "So what brings you here?"

"Didn't you hear? My home was-"

"No,I know about that. I saw the river,but I mean what brings you HERE. In my room so early? Not that it's a bad thing."

"Oh well,last night I came over to stay for the night. And this morning I woke up to find Ash knocking at my door."

"So you came here? Wait,why is he here at the temple?" Asked Melanee surprised.

"Yes,well he wanted to talk,but I wasn't in the mood to see him."

"Why? Was Kira there?"

"No."

"So why did you leave him? He's still your friend you know."

"Melanee...just...I don't want to see him right now. Ok."

"What happened last night?"

"Last night? You mean last afternoon,when the lake froze. How does the lake freeze in the hot sun Melanee?" Floe asked walking up to her with sad eyes.

"What are you getting to Floe? What happened?"

Before Floe could answer,Ash walked into the room cocky as always.

"Hey Melanee,soup's on-oh,hey Floe." He said looking a bit nervous.

"Uh...hello,Ash." Floe said in a soft quiet voice as she looked down to the ground.

Seeing the awkwardness,Melanee decided to cut in.

"Well breakfast is here,what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"Ok."

As they speed down to the cafeteria where some of the elders were,Volteer and Julie noticed them. They also all noticed to everyone's relief that her black markings were gone.

At first Melanee was a bit shy and scared to even face her 'dad'. So she just walked past them hoping things would get less awkward later on,but was surprised when Volteer walked in front of her,blocking her way. She trembled in place as he looked down at her.

'What's he thinking?' She thought scared.

Ash and Floe were just as confused and worried. What ordinary dad would get beat up by their child and let them get away with it? Julie saw this too.

'Oh Volteer,be gentle she's been through a lot.' She thought as she watched with eyes of hope.

What happened next surprised them all especially Melanee. Volteer pulled her into a tight hug as she stopped trembling.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you,Melanee." He said softly.

"Your sorry?" Asked Melanee as she looked at his face,noticing her claw mark on his face. "I should be sorry,I have been hurting people! My friends,and now my family."

"You had no control." The yellow electric dragon tried to reassure her.

"Mentally I do though! And yet I never stop,not till the damages were done with." The small pink dragoness said with her head down as she broke the hug.

"It's all right. We have everything planned out for you. To be sure to keep you calm. Nothing major has changed. Your here to stay,Baby Bird." Voteer said,whispering Melanee's nickname to where only she could hear it.

'Oh how wrong you are dear father.' Melanee thought behind her fake smile. "Thanks...dad." It now felt weird calling Volteer 'dad' and Julie 'mom'.

"Now go eat." Volteer said with a soft smile as he playfully nudged Melanee. "Your friends have already helped themselves."

Melanee looked to see Ash and Floe already eating meat,while sitting at a far table.

'How long have they been gone?' She thought as she noticed they were also talking. 'I'm glad you two talked your problems through.'

"It doesn't matter anymore Ash. What's done is done,nothing either of us can do." Floe said to Ash who was sitting across from her.

"Really? So your cool and all? We cool?" Ash asked looking happy again.

Floe couldn't help but giggle at his energy,and slang she found very odd.

"Yes Ash,we are...cool." She said thinking she sounded weird.

Just then Melanee came along with her meat and sat by Ash.

"Hey,so is everything good now?"

"Yes,it's all good yo." Ash said.

"Indeed." Floe said.

"Well that's good to hear." Melanee said relieved that her friends were now calm once again.

"So um Melanee,how's about we go chilling at the Silver river?" Ash said right before being kicked by Floe. "Ow!"

"Um...I don't think I'll be doing that in awhile,if ever." Melanee said as she thought of her almost drowning at Floe's place.

Realizing what she was referring to,Ash said

"Oh right. Sorry Mel."

"It's ok we can still hang out." Melanee said.

"Just need to stay away from water is all." Floe said with a smile.

Just then Terrador flew into the cafeteria at high speeds and roughly landed with a heavy thud in front of Magmis and Volteer.

"Evil Nature dragons were seen at the border of the village. We mustn't waste time." Terrador said panting.

"Evil Nature? What could they be planning this time?" Wondered Volteer.

"We'll find out later. Now,we defend." Magmis said as he walked to the door with Volteer and Terrador following.

"Please,be careful dear Volteer." Julie said with concern in her eyes.

"I will." He said right before they all walked out.

"What's going on?" Asked Ash.

"I don't know,but Terrador looked alerted." Floe said looking worried. "What do you think Melanee?"

"...I don't know." Melanee lied as only she was able to hear the far Evil Nature dragons calls towards her.

"We...we are...we are COMING." It sounded as if she were hearing three dragons at once.

'I'll be waiting.' She thought as she starred off to the distance.

"Mel?" Melanee snapped back to reality as Ash waved his paw in her face.

"Someone's dozy today." Floe said as she giggled.

"Whatever. Lets go." Melanee said as they were heading to the door.

"Oh no you don't,kiddos." Julie said blocking their way. "It's too dangerous at the moment."

"What exactly is going on?" Floe asked.

"We might be looking at an ambush. So you must stay inside the temple."

"Ok,then we'll just hang out in the temple,there's plenty of rooms to explore." Melanee said.

"Very well then. Just stay out of the way. And you should know which rooms to not go in,so stay away from those dear."

"Yes...mother." Melanee said as they dashed off down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This is one LONG hedge!" Sheldon said as he excitedly continue to run inside it.<p>

He's been in that hedge for two days now. He meant to leave it when he woke up,but curiosity got the better of him when he was following caterpillars,then snails,then lady bugs,then a frog. Just then he remembered Cynder.

"Oops! She must think I skipped my flying lessons." Sheldon thought as he skidded to a stop.

"Well I better stop wasting time!" He said as he cheerfully leaped out the hedge and dashed for the temple. He was back at the temple in no time.

"Cynder!" He yelled happily as he dashed inside.

"Cynder! Hey Cynder! I'm here!"

Just then he bumped into Julie's leg.

"Ow,oops. Sorry Miss. Julie." The little green dragon said nervously.

"And why the hurry?" Asked Julie with a soft smile as she patted his head.

"Cynder's going to teach me how to fly!" He said jumping in excitement.

"Oh Sheldon,I'm afraid you missed her."

"Wha?" He asked,his wings now drooping.

"Her,Spyro,and the elders were needed,due to a...disturbance." Julie said trying not to scare the young dragon. "Which by the way,what were you doing out there? It's not the safest time to be running in the garden,Sheldon."

"It was the hedge this time. And I didn't know. I was...having fun." Sheldon said as he brushed a leaf off his shoulder.

"Indeed." Giggled Julie "Well come on Sheldon,you could help me make berry jelly. If you want to that is."

"...I'D LOVE TO!" Sheldon said as he jumped up and down,now following Julie to the kitchen. "Can I lick the spoon?" He asked still jumping.

"Maybe. We'll see about that." Giggled Julie,seeing the small dragon's energy.

* * *

><p>"Target getting closer,master." Whispered a young green evil nature dragon as she and about seventy other dragons walked through the woods.<p>

"Keep your guard." Said Azera as she lead the way.

Majority of the small group were females.

"Master,must I ask...why are we going out of our way just to get this one dragon? She's no different than any other evil nature dragon who has been deceived. Her powers wont even be pure now that she's been HERE all this time."

"That is where you are wrong,dear Angie." Azera said.

"Very well. Move out!" Angie ordered the group as they excitedly pounced among the trees while others took to the skies.

"To the temple! Kill no one and bring me this evil nature dragon. Alive!" Shouted Azera with a loud screech.

Back at the temple Melanee and her two friends were just talking in her room.

"So I guess I grew somewhat,now that this don't fit anymore." Melanee said as she held up a small golden necklace with a pink heart dangling from it.

"Didn't I give that to you a long time ago?" Asked Floe.

"Two years ago. Yes." Melanee said as she placed it on her stone table.

"Yo Mel,I'm bored." Said Ash.

"Well there's not much I..." Just then Melanee zoned out as she once again heard the voices of evil nature dragons.

"Found you." They said.

"Melanee?" Ask Floe.

"Huh?"

"You ok Mel? You've been zoning a lot today."

"Huh? Uh yeah,I'm ok." She tried to reassure.

Just then they heard a loud boom,followed by a loud roar.

"What the?" Said Ash.

The all looked out the window to see the dragon elders along with Spyro and Cynder in combat with some evil nature dragons farther away.

"Oh my gosh." Whispered Floe in fright as she backed away.

Never have any of them ever been in contact with any real evil nature dragons besides Melanee.

Down stairs Julie and Sheldon also heard all the noise while they were smashing some berries.

"Julie,what was that?" Asked Sheldon in a small voice while hiding behind her leg.

"Shh,it's ok dear. Come,lets go to the shelter room." Julie said,knowing full well what was going on.

"O-ok. What about Melanee and Floe?" He asked.

"We're going to go get them as well. Now we mustn't waste time." Julie said as she put him on her back while running upstairs.

"Whoa!" Yelled Ash as the ground shook. "That was one BIG fire ball!"

"I think their getting closer!" Said Floe in worry.

"She's right." Realized Ash.

Just then Julie dashed through Melanee's leaf door and skidded to a stop.

"Children!" She said. "To the shelter! Now!" She said as another loud explosion took place,shaking the whole place.

They all dash downstairs in an underground hallway to the underground shelter.

"Stay here." She said as she put Sheldon down,and went for the door.

"Miss. Julie? Aren't you staying?" Asked Sheldon a bit scared.

"Right now my help is needed. So I need you all to stay put and be safe."

"B-but-"

"It's ok Sheldon dear. I promise I'll come back." Said Julie rubbing his head.

"Promise?" He asked holding out his pinkie.

"Promise." Said Julie as she wrapped her pinkie around his,right before dashing out,closing the stone door behind her.

* * *

><p>"These guys seem determined!" Said Cynder as she shot away a small pink screeching dragon out of the sky with fear attack.<p>

"Indeed. They're after something. I can feel it." Magmis said right before ramming a small green dragoness to a tree.

"What could it be?" Asked Spyro as he dodged a small screeching pink dragoness.

"Master Azera,shall we retrieve objective?" Asked Angie while they watched the fighting from under the trees.

Just then they saw yet another one of their group members crash into the ground screeching in pain. They look up to see that Julie was the one who shot her down.

"Yes,now that all the temple adults are detracted." Said Azera as Angie turned to leave. "Take Zora with you."

"Yes master." Angie said a bit surprised that Azera would even have her own daughter in the group. Angie then screeched,signaling for Zora's accompany.

Zora then crashes into the ground leaving a crater.

"*cough!* You call?" The blacked striped green dragoness asked spitting blood from her mouth.

"You are to go with Angie to the temple." Azera sternly said as Zora shakily got up. "And stand strait! You look pathetic!"

Zora then screeched while snapping at her mother. "Is that a challenge!" She roughly said with her teeth gritted.

Azera then stabs her tail spear into Zora's hip as she screeched in pain.

"Not now,you pest! Now GO!" She spat at them as the two hurriedly ran away to the temple,Angie running the fastest.

"Zora! Are you crazy? She'll freaking kill you!" Angie said as they jumped over a log.

"What does it matter? We're all bound under her bloody control forever. Death would only be a gift!" Zora said.

Angie would have tried to comfort her friend,but she sadly knew she was right.

Just then they got a message from Azera's wail.

"We are now taking over. Show no mercy,you no longer have to sneak beneath the trees!"

"Yes master!" Angie wailed back.

"Lets get this over with." Zora said as they sped forward,along with the rest of the group following behind from a distance.

'Their near,I can sense it.' Thought Melanee as she got up from her resting spot,still in the shelter.

"H-hey um Melanee,I'm glad your...alright...now." Said Sheldon looking up at Melanee wagging his tail.

Melanee being the one who first found him and gave him hope of life,Sheldon was very worried when he heard that his very first friend was going through some things.

"Me too Sheldon. Me too." Melanee said a little sad that she would soon be gone.

"Hey Floe,want to play tick-tack toe?" Asked Ash while carving the game on the wall with his claws.

"Sure,why not-"

They then heard a loud boom above them as the place started to shake.

"Whoa! Look out!" Yelled Ash as he pushed everyone out of the way as huge falling rocks barely missed them.

"Uh guys...I'm scared!" Said Sheldon as he hid behind a small bolder.

"I told you they were getting closer!" Said Floe as they heard some fighting.

"Well don't worry. The dragon elders will defeat them...like always!" Said Ash even though deep down he had doubt.

"What if they come down here?" Asked Sheldon with tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry,while their fighting,we can block the door." Ash said as he started to push a bolder towards the door.

Just then Melanee leaped from her resting spot and landed in front of the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that,Ash." Said Melanee blocking the door.

"Melanee? What are you doing?" Asked Floe surprised by her actions.

"I'm about to be going home." Melanee simply replied.

"WHAT! Melanee! Your not REALLY going,are you?" Asked Ash as he took a step forward.

"Come closer and I shall have you on your knees in no time." Said Melanee as she backed up.

"Your not even powered up. So don't bother."

"I can rearrange that."

"Melanee no. You don't need to do this. This is your home." Floe said.

"Guys,these people are murderous yes,but they can teach me how to control my powers,and more about my abilities."

"Please don't leave us Melanee. We really like you!" Sheldon said as he walked out from behind the bolder.

"I'm sorry." Melanee said looking down as the place shook yet again. "But I'm going. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." She then turns to leave but flinched back in pain as the stone door heated up with flames. "ASH!" She yelled in anger.

"Open the door! I dear you!" Ash yelled determined to keep Melanee from leaving.

"Melanee we can't let you do this. Your our friend." Floe said as she stood next to Ash.

"So be it." Melanee said smirking as thorny roots shot out from the wall and wrapped Ash and Floe against the wall.

"Melanee!" Floe exclaimed.

"You can't keep me trapped with plants! May I remind you I nearly burned down the forest!" Ash said as he went into his fire form slowly burning the roots.

"Don't be too confident." Melanee said as the thorns sank into Ash's skin,draining his strength along with his fire abilities.

"Melanee please don't!" Floe pleaded.

"Hm...all your yelling might attract the adults. I can fix that." The roots then wrap around their mouths,making them unable to be heard. "That's better." She then turns back to the door to leave,but then notices Sheldon cowering against the wall.

"M-Melanee?"

"Hm...you'll behave. Wont you Sheldon?" She asked sternly.

"U-uh huh." He said shaking on his knees.

She then nods right before turning.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to her friends as she dashed out.

"D-don't worry. I'll get you out." Sheldon said as he ran to his two friends.

He begins to gnaw at the roots with little success if any.

Melanee had already made her way outside and saw the fighting taking place. Some was fighting inside the temple,some outside.

Just then Angie came up from behind her.

"Quiet a hiding place you choose." She said.

Melanee spun around,a bit shocked to see an evil nature dragon up so close.

"Y-you have no idea." Melanee said a little nervous.

"No need to fear us young one." Zora said walking beside Angie.

"We are here to help you." Angie said.

"Of course. Lets go." Melanee said as they started to walk away from the temple.

Just then Volteer roughly landed right in front of them roaring.

"Get away from her!" He spat with bits of electricity showing from his gritted teeth.

"Z-Zora...what now?" Asked a nervous Angie.

Although Angie was an evil nature dragon,she wasn't all that experienced when it came to fighting. Just like Melanee,she didn't know how to survive on her own like she should. She was also still a bit young,about Melanee's age,eleven. So she mainly depended on her older friend Zora to be there for her.

"Stay close Angie." Zora said getting in front of her with a fighting stance towards Volteer.

"D-dad...please-"

"If I heard right,you were suppose to stay in the shelter until told otherwise." Volteer interrupted Melanee.

"Consider yourself lucky our orders is to have no kills. However that doesn't mean we can't fight." Zora said taking a step forward as the sound of fighting in the skies took place.

"The fighting has already started as we can see." He said.

"So be it."

"Zora no. We don't have time. Master Azera is losing patience in us. She's keeps saying-"

"You think I can't hear her!" Zora hissed turning her head to Angie.

"Uh Zora-"

"Wha-*Screech*"

Zora was caught off guard as she was shot by a volt from Volteer.

"You asked for it!" Zora yelled as she lounged for the yellow dragon's neck not letting go.

"Ahhh!" Melanee screamed in fear for her dad.

"Please,no!" She begged.

"It's ok our orders were to not kill." Angie said as she walked up to Melanee.

"Pathetic servant girl! Where are you two? You took longer than needed!" Angie heard Azera wail.

"Forgive me master. We are in a situation at the moment." Angie wailed back.

Just then all three of the rest of the guardians along with Julie,Spyro,and Cynder land roughly on to the ground. Followed by the rest of the evil nature dragons.

"Melanee!" Julie cried as she saw her with an evil nature dragon. "I thought I told you to stay where you were."

"I-"

Melanee was interrupted as one of the evil natures pounced at Magmis,thus causing the whole fight to start yet again.

'What have I done.' Melanee thought.

While everyone was detracted yet again by the fighting,Azera was sitting on the temple happily looking at the destruction taking forth. 'Well this is more amusing than I thought I would be.'

Melanee had had enough already,she just couldn't stand seeing her loved ones be pushed to the limit. Yes they could beat them,but these guys don't go down easy,plus there's always the possibility losing. She then gets on a tall bolder and yells

"Stop!"

At first they didn't listen. So she then summons thick thorny roots to shoot from the grass and slam onto the ground with a big rumble. Surprising the dragons from below,she then speaks again.

"Stop! Please!"

"Melanee...how?" Julie asked,still surprised of Melanee's abilities.

"It's just a piece of what I can do. I have powers. Powers that I never knew of till now. Did you know I can fly,despite my lack of wings? I didn't. But these people do. They know what I am and what I can do. These guys can help me."

"Melanee your fine just the way you are. You don't need to leave. We accept you." Julie said.

"Yes,you can accept me,but you can't teach me! I'm practically a ticking time bomb. But these people can teach me how to control my abilities."

Melanee then leaps down from the bolder and lands in front of Volteer.

"Melanee...I-"

"She speaks wisely for her age." Azera interrupted while floating to the ground.

"Master." Angie said.

"Stand down." Azera ordered her group.

They then all go to Azera,leaving the temple dragons alone. Melanee was standing between the two groups of dragons.

"Melanee..." Julie said.

"...Mother. I know this seems bad,but I must go. They can really help me. Plus when I improve,I'll come back."

Julie was at a loss for words. How could she give up her only daughter? Even though she wasn't really her's,she'd still be devastated.

"And...dad,I-"

"It's ok." Volteer said.

"Wait...what?" Melanee asked a bit shock.

"You can go. They obviously can provide more knowledge than we ever could." Volteer said. "Plus,you being one of them,they should show you some decency."

"Thank you." Melanee said as her two foster parents pulled her into a group hug.

"Take care,young one." Magmis said.

"I will." The small pink dragoness said breaking the hug.

"Farewell Melanee. We'll be missing you." Julie said patting Melanee's head.

"Goodbye...mother and...father." Melanee said right before walking to the group of evil nature.

"You ready?" Asked Azera kindly.

"Yes."

"Then lets take to the skies." Azera said as they all got ready to leap to the air.

"Wait! I have flown before,but I'm not really sure I can do it now."

"Well as stripe-less as you are,I can only imagine why. Turn into your stripe from and we can be on our way."

"Yeah well...here's the thing...I don't really know how. All the other times were just accidents." Melanee admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Oh,well no worry. We can fly you ourselves." Azera said as a crack formed on the ground in front of Melanee.

Melanee at first looked down at it confused,but shocked to see the crack get longer as it made a circle around her. Then the ground spot she was standing on began to rumble as it slowly floated up from the earth.

"Wow." Melanee whispered in awe as she was floating along with it.

"Now,you can fly." Azera said.

They then all take to the skies and leave,while the temple dragons waved their goodbyes to Melanee.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to reach the Forbidden lands. At first Melanee just saw a lot of clouds,then as the clouds cleared she saw the land. It was very beautiful for a deadly place. The one thing that shocked Melanee the most was the fact that not only was it beautiful,but also a floating island.<p>

"Wow." Melanee whispered.

"Cool right?" Asked Angie.

"Yeah."

"Just wait till you see the palace."

"There's a palace?"

"Yes,and it's also your home." Azera said.

"Wait,what? I'm not a princess...am I?"

"Far better than that." Azera said.

"Huh?"

"Your The Great She."

"What?" Asked everyone.

"Now you all understand why I put my efforts out today. Right?"

"Yes master Azera." They all said.

"Well what's that? The Great She?"

"Well to make things short,our like our version of the legendary purple dragon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How are you so sure?"

"Unlike the others,I can sense it. It's due to a crystal mutation I underwent in order to continue to take command."

"That...sound a little extreme."

"It is what it is,kid."

They then all land at the doors of a huge palace.

"You're all free." Azera sternly said to her group.

"Yes master." They all said right before zooming off into the green jungle.

Zora and Angie stayed however. This was their home,Zora being Azera's daughter,and Angie being the new servant girl.

"Let us show you your room." Azera said.

They walk inside and go to the third floor,the palace was way bigger than the temple Melanee was used to.

"Here it is." Azera said as they went to a door blocked with thick thorny roots.

The roots then sink to the ground as Azera got close to it. Melanee walks inside and sees that her new room was much bigger and more glamorous looking. It even had its own indoor mini water fountain.

"W-wow." Was all Melanee could say.

"So how are things so far?" Asked Azera.

"Everything is perfect." Melanee said.

"I was hoping so."

"So what happens now? Can you teach me more about myself?"

"Patience young one. You will learn plenty in no time."

"Ok."

"And you are to refer to me as just Azera,I am not your master,however I am your second in command. But since your not of age or experience to lead,I'll be you guardian."

"Yes Azera." Melanee said.

"Now come on,there's someone you must meet."

"Who?"

"Your...second half." Azera said as she lead her to another room.

"Oh boy,this ought to be good." Angie said as she and Zora stayed behind.

"Lets hope the 'Second half' behaves today." Zora said while shaking her head.

* * *

><p>1-27-12<p>

Well sorry it's been FOREVER sinse I updated this story. I've just been so busy with stupid high school. Also I was helping a friend (blueraven93) with her comedy Sonic stories. But I'm not giving up on this story. =)


	10. Chapter 10:Nice to meet you too?

Chapter 10:Nice to meet you too?

As Melanee was lead to the room beside her's,she wondered what Azera meant when she said 'second half'.

"Keep in mind that you were announced dead eleven years ago. So don't be surprised if no one believes who you are." Azera said as she summoned the rooty door to open.

The room was as big and glamorous as her own room if not better. As Melanee followed Azera in the room,the first thing she noticed was that there was giggling. She looks and sees a male green evil nature dragon sitting on a pillow,like any other dragon in this place he had black stripe markings. His black horns sorta resembled Sypro's in shape. He looked about the same age as Melanee. There where two green female evil nature dragons by his side. One at the right,and one at the left.

She could tell that this guy was the smug kind of guy. And she could see the two girls weren't making it any better as they would constantly giggle and nuzzle him. Melanee just instantly didn't like him one bit.

He looks up and smirks at them.

"Yes?" He says.

"Zar,there is someone you must meet." Azera said referring to Melanee.

He brings his attention to Melanee and gives her a toothy smirk.

"Well if it's a date,I'm kinda booked. Try again later." Zar said as the two girls giggled.

"That is not an option Zar. She is the Great She. Her name is Melanee." Azera said as she nudged Melanee closer to him.

Melanee was getting uncomfortable by the second. She just wanted to get away from this guy.

Zar gets up from his spot,causing the two girls to aw in disappointment. He starts to circle Melanee,looking her up and down. This really scared Melanee. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Hmm...a little stripe-less aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"They come and go." Melanee says.

"Really now? Then that means you've been a long way from home. Haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Last I checked,you were suppose to be dead."

"Hey,we die hard don't we?"

"Apparently."

Zar looks over at Azera and asks "How are you so sure she'll be useful now? She doesn't even know how to summon her abilities I bet."

"Her abilities have been in slumber for eleven years. Now that she's home,only time will help reawaken them for good." Azera answered.

Finally having enough of this,Melanee said "Wait,I'm being informed of all these things of what I am and whats suppose to happen. Can't someone at least just show me some sort of proof?"

Zar smirked as he walked over to her,causing her to become more nervous. "I'll show you your proof." He then roughly grabs her paw,pulling it up.

"What are you doing? That hurts! Let go!" Melanee said as she desperately tried to pulled away.

She then feels his other paw rest on the palm of hers. Immediately on impact,she could feel that weird shaped spot on her paw heat up yet again. Only this time it was more noticeable,and it actually felt like it was growing. Shocked,she looks at their two paws touching and finally manages to pull away. She looks at her own paw and sees that the weird shaped spot was now shaped as a spiky leaf and glowing green. Then it just faded back to normal,as if it never happened.

Melanee looks up at Zar and says "What have you done to me?"

"Gave you proof. Just like you asked for."

"When you two unite by just contact,your marks will get the other half it's been missing." Azera said.

Melanee then notices that Zar had the same mark as her's,just on the opposite paw. It was indeed the missing half of her leaf mark. She just couldn't believe it. Her other half was HIM. The Great He. She just couldn't stand the idea of EVER uniting with this guy. She was glad of the idea of going home once she's learned enough.

"Well Melanee,since it's your first day here,you can just consider this as your do nothing day." Azera said.

"Really? No training to help me out?" Melanee asked.

"Your training will start tomorrow. Now run along if you like. If you need anything,just call for Angie,she's the servant girl."

Melanee nodded her head right before she dashed out of the room. She just wanted to be away from that guy,he seemed like no good. As she ran down the hall,she accidentally bummed into Angie,causing her to fall to the ground. As Angie looked up to see Melanee,she immediately jumped to her feet and said "I'm so sorry Master Melanee! Forgive me! I should have seen you. Would you like a healing plant? I'm so sorry!"

Surprised by her outburst,Melanee said "Whoa,slow down. It's ok. And what did you call me?"

"Oh! I've upset you. Forgive me again. Is there something else you'd like to be called?"

"Calm down Angie. It's ok,I'm not mad at you. It was just an accident. And just call me Melanee. Nothing else."

"Really? Your not mad?"

"Nope." Melanee said with a smile.

"So does that mean...you wont strike me?"

"Goodness,no! What gave you that idea?" Melanee asked,now concerned of what this servant girl has gone through.

"Uh..lets not forget what kind of creatures we are. When a servant messes up,or offends someone of the palace,we are struck. Struck so that we are sure to remember our mistakes."

It was then that Melanee noticed some slash marks on the servant girl's face,chest,arms,and paws.

"Angie,I'm not them. In fact,consider me as your friend." Melanee said.

"Melanee...I could get in trouble."

"Hey,I'm like the boss right? So if anyone has a problem,they can talk it out with me."

"Really? You'd do that..for me?" Angie asked,now less scared.

"Yes."

"But...forgive me for asking,but why? Why are you being so...nice? To me of all dragons?"

"Because you are nice. Plus I need a friend. Lets not forget,I just left home. I currently have no friends here. So do you want to be friends?"

"...yes." Angie said jumping up.

Melanee then noticed the servant's thin figure. She obviously didn't ever get to eat much.

"Hey Angie."

"Yeah?"

"You hungry?"

Hearing that question caused Angie to gasp. She looked around before whispering "Yes."

"Hm...how about you make ME dinner,and YOU eat it in my room?"

"...Sure. Ok! Thanks." Angie said right before dashing off.

"You know,that was very unwise." Said a slightly cold voice behind Melanee.

She spun around to come face to face to Zora.

"I'm sorry,what?" Melanee asked confused.

"If she gets caught,or if someone even thinks shes up to something,they WILL kill her...just like the last one." Zora said with a gloomy expression.

"Don't worry,I wont allow it. Lets not forget just who I am after all." Melanee said trying to reassure her.

"Hm...don't get too cocky kid. You may be on Azera's good side for now,but don't count on that making you untouchable."

"I'm sorry but...is that a threat?"

"I'm just saying,watch it. Your no supreme ruler just yet. And take good care of Angie. Since you apparently want to be her friend."

"Don't worry,I will. Hey um,what is she to you anyways if you don't mind me asking."

"She's my friend. Almost like a sister to me. I've always been there for her since the very first day she was captured."

"Captured?"

"What? You think she volunteered for this?"

"Oh,I see."

"Yeah,some race we are,huh?"

"Hey,how old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Well that's cool. Hey are you like a servant too? Since your living here."

"...You know,you ask a lot of questions. I got to go." Zora said right before walking away.

'Was it something I said?' Melanee thought.

Just then she remembered what Zora said about the dangers Angie could be in.

'Well I better go find her then.'

Melanee then dashes back to her room. When she got there,she saw the thorny roots where again blocking the entrance. Stopping in her tracks,she began to focus really hard on making the roots go away. After waiting several minutes to no success,she begins to claw at the roots,but still nothing happened. Just then the roots sank back into the ground by themselves. Melanee looks up and sees a smiling Angie look at her while giggling.

"Just tell them 'please'." Angie said.

"...Uh what?" Melanee asked,not getting what she was talking about.

"The roots,just say please to them. That's how you can enter the rooms...well most of the rooms anyways."

"I...talk to the roots?"

"Yeah,through your mind."

"I can do that?"

"We can all do that."

"Oh,ok then. That's interesting."

"Yeah."

They then both enter Melanee's room with the roots closing the entrance again.

"So what did you get?" Melanee asked.

"I got a cuddles fish." Angie said while pointing to the good sized,dead fish on the floor.

The cuddles fish was another one of the Forbidden land's deadly creatures. The name its self was ironic due to the fact it was indeed a cuddly looking fish,yet it was anything but cuddly. It was known to have the look of the cutest fish alive,but when it attracted it's prey it would turn into a monstrous fish creature with yellow glowing eyes,and sharp teeth. If the prey made it to land,then the fish could easily chase after it using its jagged fins as legs. Melanee knew about these fish.

"Wow...that must have been hard to catch." Melanee said.

"Nope,these are the best for beginner hunters." Angie said right before biting into the fish.

"Really?"

"Well for us that is. Most other dragons get eaten by them for some reason."

"Yeah. I've heard. Hey...can I ask some questions? I mean,about us,our race?"

"Yeah,ask away. I can only imagine how lost you are."

Melanee then took some time to think about where to start with her questions. Everything she's ever been told about these guys were the simple 'They murder. Their no good. They are savage monsters. Their a freak of nature gone wrong.'

"Hm...where do I start? Um..oh! I thought evil nature dragons always walk on two legs,never four." Melanee said as she realized that they had been walking normal since they got here.

"Well we mainly walk on two legs when we leave the safety of our land. Plus if you haven't noticed,our kind is kinda on the small and short side. So we walk on two legs to make it seem as if we were taller. Plus it also tends to freak most of our opponents out."

"Oh. Well that makes sense. That does tend to freak others out by the way. It freaked me out."

"Haha,yeah. That's part of what we do. Freak others out. When an opponent is freaked out,they aren't 100% focused. That gives us an advantage during combat."

"Hmm...is it true that we only die by being drowned?"

"Eh...well that's part of it. Drowning is the easiest way to kill us. That's why its always the first option to others. But really we can die just like any other dragon. Old age,getting severely wounded,suffocation,disease,poisoned. Anything. Most just don't know that,due to the fact that we just don't die so easily."

"Wait,you said one of the ways we could die was by being poisoned."

"Yes."

"How is that? I thought we were poisonous ourselves."

"Well I don't know all of the things that can poison us,but the main concern is on a certain crystal. It's known as a rainbow crystal. Your familiar with those peace loving rainbow dragons right?"

"Yeah. Some referred to them as hippies."

"Heh,funny. Well they have these rainbow crystals on their land that is very deadly to us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember when I was much younger,there was a time when there was a huge panic among the land. Our kind would feel weak,even sick,then some of them would just die. Some of us even got burns out of nowhere."

"Wow. How did you all find out what it was?"

"There was some hiding here. Some rainbow dragons. In case you don't know,evil nature dragons and rainbow dragons don't get along. They were always causing some great peace around the world. They loved peace,but hated war and death. While we craved it."

"If that's so,then why would they have been hiding here of all places?"

"Have you ever heard of evil nature hybrids?"

"Well yes but-"

"There was some forbidden love in our land. We don't know how this happened,but somehow a few evil nature dragons and rainbow dragons were falling for each other. And rainbow dragons tend to always wear those rainbow crystals around their necks for some reason."

"So as they were wearing those crystals,it was acting as a contagious virus to us wasn't it?" Melanee asked now interested.

"Yes. And when the hybrids were secretly here as well,they'd wear the crystal necklaces too."

"Whoa."

"Then the era of the 'purging' began. Which you may know as the era of the 'self killing'."

Melanee knew of that era,she learned of it at school. It was said to be the time of when the evil nature dragons began to turn on each other.

"Yeah. It was the time you were killing each other."

"It seemed that way didn't it?"

"Huh?"

"We weren't really killing each other. It was the hybrids that were being killed. Along with any parents of the hybrids."

"They were ALL killed?"

"Well most of them. Some of the hybrids still live. If the hybrids looked anything similar to a normal evil nature dragon,they were sometimes not killed. In fact,I believe there's a hybrid around this area. He's an orphan like the most of us."

"Cool. So what happened to the crystals?"

"Oops,looks like I got sidetracked with the story. Your question was about the crystals,not the rainbow dragons. Heh heh,my bad."

"No,that's alright. I learned something new today."

"Ok,well the crystals were carefully stored into our crystal building."

"This place has a crystal building?"

"Well not this palace,but this island does. It's a building where we store all sorts of crystal from anywhere and everywhere."

"Why,does this place have that? Are the crystals needed for something?"

"Hm...I don't know. Some say it's to better our crystal education. Others say that Azera believes it can help us later on in the future."

"Interesting."

"Yeah...well I hear today is like a day off for you since it's your first day. Wanna go do something before your training tomorrow?" Angie asked right before swallowing the last of the cuddles fish.

"Sure,like what?" Melanee asked.

"Hm..I don't know,oh! How about a tour? Since your going to be living here for awhile. I can show you around the palace,even the neighborhood if you want."

"Hmm..."

"Or you can sit here and do nothing. Maybe even run into Zar again."

"On second thought yeah,lets go."

"Great!"

Back at the temple,Julie and Sheldon were treating Ash and Floe in the healing room again. While Spyro,Cynder,and the dragon elders were having a meeting elsewhere.

"Can you please hand me the sponge Sheldon?" Julie asked as she was cleaning some of the thorn wounds on Ash's face.

"Here you go Miss Julie." Sheldon said handing a sponge to her.

"Thank you Sheldon. You can go now if you want." Julie said showing the little green dragon the door.

"No,I want to help. I-if I can that is."

"Sure,you can help."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome sweetie."

"H-hey,Miss Julie?"

"Yes?"

"Is...is Melanee really...gone? Did she really leave?"

"Yes,she did."

"W-why?"

Julie knew he would ask this. He was Melanee's friend after all.

"Well...she left so she could um..learn. Learn more about her element." Julie said.

"Ohh,like school?"

"...Yeah,like school."

"When will she be back?"

"I...I really don't know. Soon I'm sure. She just wants to know a little bit more about herself."

"Oh...they wont hurt her. Will they?"

"No sweetie."

"Well that's good. I hope she has fun at her new school." Sheldon said as he tended to the thorns on Ash's back.

"Well I-"

"AHHH! Easy with the yanking!" Ash interrupted in pain.

Julie looks and sees Sheldon spit out a big thorn saying "Sorry."

"Unfortunately this is the un-fun part. There really is no way to remove the thorns without feeling pain." Julie said as she got ready to get the thorns off Floe.

"Good to know." Ash sarcastically said.

"Hey it's no that bad. At least we're not as hurt as last time." Floe said.

"Yeah? Wait a few secs then tell me what you think." Ash said.

"What do you-AHHH!"

"Heh,you were saying?"

"Oh hush."

"I'm sorry Floe. Only a few more to go." Julie said.

"Hmm...hey what's secs?" Sheldon asked.

Caught off guard by the young green dragon's question,Julie unintentionally yanked two thorns at once.

"I beg your pardon?" Julie asked in an uneasy tone.

"...ow." Floe whimpered while burring her face in her pillow.

It may have seemed like a harmless question to the young dragon,but little did he know,they all heard a completely different word than what he was really referring to.

"What Ash said. Secs,what does that mean?" Sheldon asked.

Julie then sighed in relief realizing what he was really asking.

Ash then answered "Oh,that was just uhhh..some improper slang of mine. I meant to say seconds,but just cut it short."

"Oh,I get." Sheldon said as he hopped up and down with happiness.

"But it's improper speech. So it's best you don't use it dear." Julie said.

"Yes Miss Julie."

"Hey what do you think the meeting is about?" Floe asked.

"I'm not sure Floe. I'm not really ever involved in that kind of stuff."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't worry too much. They always have meetings."

"AHH!" Ash yelled in pain.

"Um Miss Julie,this thorn is REALLY stuck."

"AHH!"

"It wont come out."

"Please stop Sheldon!"

"Here,let me help." Julie said walking to them.

Back at the palace,Angie had just finished showing Melanee all of the rooms.

"And that's all there is in this palace." Angie said.

"Wow,that was a lot of rooms. This palace is huge." Melanee said.

"Yep. Want to see the neighborhood now? I can show you more of our land."

"Maybe later. Azera wont be very happy if she finds you two breaking curfew." Said a slightly dark voice behind them.

"Huh?"

They turn around and see Zora.

"Oh! Man! I forgot! We have a curfew here. Once the sun is beneath the clouds,we are to report back here." Angie said.

Melanee looked and saw that the sun was indeed under the clouds.

"But it's not even dark out." Melanee said.

"Yes,but Azera want's to make sure everyone is rested up and ready for training. It's our everyday routine here."

"Oh."

"Yeah,so it's best you both get to your rooms." Zora said.

"Ok then. See you two tomorrow." Melanee said before she dashed back to her own room.

When she got in her room she wasn't tired so she just decided to sit at her balcony. It was barely sunset outside.

'Well this is it. The real deal. I'm finally fitting in.'

She curled up in a ball as she got comfortable.

'Hopefully I don't mess up here too. This is a whole different world.'

She looked up at the potted plant beside her.

"Even the plants are different."

* * *

><p>7-15-12<p>

Wow this took forever,yet it's so little. But better then nothing right? Even though I seriously doubt that anyone is even reading this. =l

_**Funny fact**__**:**_ I always had a super HARD time figuring out a name for Zar. He was originally just called Zack since I had to call him something,obviously. But then the name Zar just randomly came to me at the last minute. Yeah sounds strange,but for the record,_'Cyril'_ isn't exactly a normal name either,...so yeah.


	11. Chapter 11:Training

Chapter 11: Training

It was now morning,Melanee had fallen asleep on the balcony instead of her well cushioned bed. Angie walked into Melanee's room to wake her up.

"Hey." She calmly said trying to shake Melanee awake. "Hey wake up."

Melanee only mumbled and rolled over to the other side,covering her face.

"Melanee come on. The training starts today. Just think,you can meet even more new friends. Even I train sometimes."

"Mm..Mkay,I'm up." Melanee grumbled as she stretched.

Just when they were heading to the door,Azera came in the room.

"Excuse us Angie." Azera said as she refereed to the door.

"O-ok then. Bye." Angie said rushing out the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Melanee asked Azera.

"No. It's just that I figured you'd need a head start in order for you to be as equal as the others training." Azera said as she walked to a chest in the far corner.

"Yeah that sounds fair. Since I don't really know much. So how will this 'head start' work?"

Azera then pulls out a skinny green necklace the shape of a snake out of the chest. "With this." She then walks up to her and puts it to her neck.

It immediately coiled around her neck,glowing green,right before turning black.

"What the?" Melanee was speechless and a little frightened.

"Don't worry. Its a little something I came up with in my earlier days of ruling. I work with crystals in case you haven't noticed. I made these necklaces out of various types of crystals in order to help under developed hatchlings find they're powers easier."

"Really? You mean others have had a problem like me?" Melanee asked.

"Of course,no dragon is perfect. There's always that one dragon that just needs a little push. Even though it's meant for hatchlings only,I'm sure it'll work for you as well." Azera said.

"Wow...I can feel it already." Just then Melanee's black markings came back in a flash.

"Good. Now it's time for you to get going." Azera said as she walked out,followed by Melanee.

Melanee ends up finding Zora down the hall.

"Hey Zora." She said smiling.

"Hey. Ready for the training to start?" Zora asked.

"Yeah,where do we go?" Melanee asked.

"Out to the deeper forest of the land,so that way we wont cause too much damage to the town here. It's like a school really,only we just mainly fight instead of actually learn."

"Why is that?" Melanee asked as they began walking outside.

"Did you ever wonder how exactly we're able to move things with our minds?" Zora asked with a smirk.

"Uh...magic?"

"...HAHAHAHA! Wow,haven't heard that one before! Hahaha! No,our natural intelligence makes our brainwaves so powerful,that we can move things with our minds."

"Really? So we're...smart? Like super smart?"

"Extremely."

"Wow. I honestly didn't know that." Melanee said as she noticed a crowd of young evil nature dragons heading deeper into the forests as well.

One thing that really caught her eye though was the fact that there were some that looked to be about maybe Sheldon's age,if not younger.

"So does EVERYONE train?" Melanee asked as two hatchlings passed by her hissing.

"Yeah pretty much. When a hatchling is a week old,they are qualified to train like everyone else." Zora said.

"Oh...so where's Angie?"

"Hm? Oh probably already at the training grounds,she likes to get a head start."

"Oh I see. Wow she travels fast." Melanee said surprised.

"Well duh,she flew over there. That's what we older ones are suppose to do."

"...oh. Look I'm sorry if I'm slowing you down. I just really don't know how to use my abilities. Half of the time I did use them was just a bunch of accidents."

"It's ok really. Besides we're almost there."

It wasn't long before Zora and Melanee made it to the training grounds. It was like no other training ground Melanee had ever seen. It just looked so empty. Nothing but a huge clearing in the forest with lush green grass. In the grass were dirt circles equally lined up in rows. Melanee noticed that each dragon sat in front of the circles just waiting.

"Over here Melanee." Zora said leading them to two circles. "You can train by me."

"Ok. What do we do?" Melanee asked sitting in front of the dirt circle.

"Just follow my lead." Zora said crouching down in front of her own circle.

Melanee copies exactly what Zora does. Just then all the dirt circles began to rumble.

"Get ready." Zora said not taking her focus away from her circle. "Watch this."

A huge thick thorny root then shoots up from the circle and dives down at Zora screeching. She rolls to the side just barely avoiding it as it crashes into the ground. Taking the opportunity,Zora leaps into the air and bites down on the root,not letting go. Melanee just watched in awe. Zora then zooms into the sky,pulling the thorny from the ground. While in the sky,she tosses it above her and shoots poison at it continuously. The root falls to the ground twitching,obviously done for.

"When an opponent is beaten,don't stop. That'll only give it a chance to heal." Zora said while hovering a few feet from the twitching opponent.

She then dives down and bites it with her teeth,injecting poison,causing it to slowly wither away. "You make sure that in the end you'll be victorious,while the enemy falls...your turn."

"Oh...wait,what?" Melanee said kinda nervous.

"Your turn. Was I not clear?" Zora said.

"Well yeah but-"

"I suggest you get ready."

"Ready for what-Ahh!" Melanee was swooped up into the air as a huge root wrapped around her ankle.

"Ready for that." Zora simply said.

"Zora,help me!" She yelled.

"Turning your back during battle can prove to be a fatal,as you can see now." Zora informed.

"Zora!"

"Fight it." She said darkly.

"What?"

"Fight your opponent,or you could very well end up like them." Zora said referring to a group of hatchlings under a tree being treated for injuries.

"How?" Melanee asked as the root began coiling around her leg and tail.

"Do what you tried to hold back when you were causing trouble back at the dragon village. Feel your heart beats rise as you gain energy...now let that energy escape!"

Just then Melanee's eyes began glowing a bright green as she screeched to the skies.

"That's it." Zora mumbled.

Melanee claws at the root,injecting poison to cause it to slowly be paralyzed. Once it stopped moving she literally broke free from it's grasp,ripping the top of the root right off. She lands on the ground and begins digging the root out of the dirt. The root slowly starts to move again and whacks her to the side. As she skidded to a halt,she dashed straight for it and tackled it to the ground. With nothing for the plant to do,Melanee bites down on it and rips it in half. The battle was done.

"My my,look who's getting the hang of things." Said an all too familiar smug voice behind her.

"*Gasp* O-oh,yeah." Melanee said as Zar walked up closer to her.

He then grabs her shoulder and says "Hey chill,no need to be scared."

"...I-I'm not scared." Melanee said turning to face him.

"Riiiight. Well now that you proved you can fight a plant,how's about you and me have a little battle,hm?"

"Uh,what?" Melanee asked looking at Zora for help.

"Not only do we fight what comes out of the ground,but we do fight each other as well." Zora explained.

Melanee looks on around her and sees she's right. Many were fighting creatures from the ground,or each other. Some of the fights just didn't seem fair,as she saw a much smaller and younger dragon getting ready to fight a much older and bigger looking dragon.

"But I-" Melanee began backing away.

"Chill,I'll go easy on you...at least at first." Zar said crouching with a smirk.

"Zora..." Melanee said hoping she could help her out.

"Zar I-"

"Leave us slave." Zar interrupted Zora,keeping his smirk.

"...Yes,Master _Zar._" Zora hissed back,saying his name full of poison.

Melanee only watched hopelessly as Zora left to another dirt circle to battle. Leaving her alone with Zar.

"Get ready." He said as he began circling her.

Not wanting to look weak,she hissed loudly while swiping at his arm.

"Ooh,feisty aren't we?" Zar said flicking his tongue.

"I'm not scared of you." Melanee roughly said to him.

Both were now circling each other,hissing at one another. Melanee made the first pounce,Zar rolled out of the way. Caught off guard,Melanee was pounced by Zar. Not being able to move,Melanee was pinned on her belly to the ground.

"*growl!* Let me go!" She hissed.

"When an opponent is beaten,don't stop. That'll only give it a chance to heal." He smugly stated. "...I kinda like this view..don't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"...I am not BEATEN!" Her voice warped with energy as her green eyes glowed once more.

She then floated above the ground taking Zar with her.

"Heh! You think a little heights is going to scare me off?" Zar taunted,while tightening his grip on her limbs.

"...No...BUT THIS WILL!" Melanee then begins doing a death roll (Like how a crocodile does a death roll) in midair,flinging Zar straight into the dirt making a crater.

This caught everyone's attention,seeing The Great He,Master Zar,the stronger one,actually getting thrown into the dirt for once. Zar noticed this and immediately zoomed out of the crater.

"It'll take more than that to beat me." Zar's voice warped with energy as his green eyes glowed as well.

"Bring it!" Melanee's voice warped back.

Everyone was now watching as the two battled on in the skies. Zar grabbed a hold of Melanee's curved horns as if they were motorcycle handles and roughly reared her head back. Melanee screeched loudly as she tried to make him let go. But he wasn't intimidated at all.

"Let me GO!" Melanee yelled.

She then started slashing Zar's belly with her tail blade,injecting poison in the process.

"Ahh!" He yelled,roughly throwing her to the side.

Melanee grabbed hold of his tail and began spinning him at high speeds,then sent him flying into the dirt yet again.

Everyone was shocked to see this. Some were even happy,but they wouldn't dare show it. Melanee looks down and sees Zar just dazed on the ground. It didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon. She lands on the ground and looks at Zar with disgust.

"Yeah,I'm liking the view now." She said turning to leave,kicking dirt on him in the process.

While her back was turned,Zar opened his eyes and took the opportunity. Melanee was walking to Zora when she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Zar.

"H-hey!" She growled.

"I said I'd go easy on you at first...now it's my turn."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

Zar only chuckled before quickly biting her neck.

"*Gasp!*" It felt as if ice were literally running through her veins. "W-what...did you do to me?"

"Hey,I'm sorry but you gave me no choice. I'm suppose to be the strongest,and being the strongest means beating everybody."

Melanee slowly looks up,finding it kinda hard to even do that.

"Even you." Zar stated right before getting off Melanee's back. "Oh and don't worry. Your just unable to move very good at the moment. " Before leaving,he looks to the side and yells "Slave girl! Heal this defenseless flower!"

Melanee just helplessly watched as Zar walked away.

"Here to help and-Oh! Melanee!" Melanee looks to see that it was Angie Zar was calling.

Angie was wearing a huge bag on her shoulder,along with various other bags and holders on her body.

"A-Angie." Melanee mumbled.

"Oh don't worry. I treat this injury all the time. That's his favorite move." Angie said while taking out some crystals from her bags. "These are healing crystals. I'm sure your familiar with these,right?"

"Y-yeah." Melanee said trying to get up but couldn't.

"Oh,don't bother trying to move. You'll just make yourself very tired." Angie said while taking out more items from her bags.

She pulled out a wooden bowl and stick,and what looked like a small screeching rose with teeth. Melanee only watched in horror as Angie threw the screeching rose in the bowl and began squashing it with the stick. Once the loud toothy rose was squished into a green mush,Angie pulled out a cloth and soaked it in the bowl.

"Uh,Angie?" Melanee nervously asked.

"It's a treatment for that bite mark. You don't want a scar,do you?" Angie said while pressing the soaked cloth on Melanee's neck. "You know,your actually lucky. Zar usually does more damage than this."

Angie then places the healing crystals on Melanee's back. The crystals zoomed into her body instantly.

"H-hey,when Zar said he would beat everybody...did he really mean EVERYBODY?" Melanee asked.

"Hm? Oh yes. He wasn't play around Melanee." Angie said turning her neck,showing a bite scar. "He has beaten all of us in the training grounds...including a few foolish hatchlings who actually challenged him."

"What?" Melanee asked not believing what she was hearing.

"AHHH! MY LEG!" Shouted a dragon farther away in the training grounds.

"I gotta go." Said Angie right before taking off,leaving Melanee alone.

Melanee slowly and shakily got up on her feet. However she was pushed back down into the dirt by passing dragons.

"Huh! Loser!" Said one of the dragons passing by.

"Some fight."

"That was pathetic!"

"Hahaha! Enjoy the dirt!"

"You should've known better."

"Oh hush!" Melanee said to them while hiding her face under her paws.

All she could think about as she heard the laughters get farther away was 'Don't cry. Whatever you do,don't cry.'

"It'll be ok." Whispered a kind voice.

"Huh?" Melanee looked up to see a male green evil nature dragon with slightly curved black horns. He was the same age as she was,11.

"Hey." He said kindly smiling.

"Uh h-hi." Melanee said slowly getting up.

"I'm Julius."

"Hi Julius,I'm Melanee." Melanee said kindly.

"Oh I know who you are. Everyone does." Julius said slightly bowing. "Pleasure to meet you great one."

"Oh no need for that. I'm nothing great just yet."

"Oh really? That was very brave of you back there." Julius said referring to the fight with Zar.

"Puh! Yeah right. You saw what happened. I was beat." Melanee said looking down.

"Beaten doesn't exactly mean defeated." Julius said putting his paw on her shoulder. "You actually lasted longer than anyone else did. At least you didn't pass out. I was out like a light."

"Oh,he fought you too?"

"Everyone does...and it's not because I'm skilled." Julius said looking away.

It was then that Melanee noticed that Julius was different from most other evil nature dragons she's seen. He had the right colors and everything,but his black colors were...slightly faded. Then she noticed something shocking. Around his neck was a small shining crystal tied to a string. It was the color of a rainbow.

Out of curiosity,Melanee slowly moved her paw to the dangling crystal. Just when she was about to touch it,a paw quickly pulled her's away. It was Julius.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He said pulling the dangling crystal to his shoulder,away from Melanee's grasp.

"Your..."

"Yeah,..I'm a hybrid." Julius said expecting to be bullied yet again. "Well it was nice knowing you," He then turned away about to leave.

"Hey wait!" Melanee said following him.

"Yeah?" He asked surprised that she even wanted to speak to him anymore.

"It's ok. Hey it's actually pretty cool." She said wagging her tail.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! And your a nice guy."

"Well...thanks." Julius said smiling brightly.

Just then Zora came up to Melanee with Angie.

"Melanee,we're going to teach you some basic moves. Angie here will be your opponent. Seems fair,right?" Zora asked.

"Uh yeah. Hey can Jul-..." Melanee was going to invite her new friend Julius to join them,but was disappointed to see he was gone. "Uhh..."

"Yes Melanee?" Asked Angie looking confused.

"Uhh..nothing. Never mind."

"Ok then." Angie said getting ready. "Zora will teach you some basic moves,then we'll see how you do in battle. Your elemental moves will be taught later on after you learn the basics."

"Ok then. Lets do this." Melanee said getting ready as well.

Back at the dragon temple Ash and Floe were healing in the healing room again. They had been sleeping on healing leaves for a few hours and just woke up.

"Hey Floe?" Ash said as he slowly began getting up.

"Yeah?" Floe asked while getting up as well.

"Do you think we can go now? I'm feeling way better."

"Hm..I don't see why not. I'm feeling pretty good too. Let's at least say bye to Julie before we go though." Floe said while going to the door with Ash following close behind.

While down in the halls,Sheldon accidentally ran into them.

"Hey watch it little guy. You could've hurt yourself." Ash said nudging him.

"I'm sorry! I was looking for Cynder. She's teaching me how to fly!" The small green dragon said wagging his tail.

"Oh well good luck with that. Hey have you seen Julie?" Floe asked.

"Hm? Yeah! She's outside." Sheldon said jumping up and down. "I think she was in the garden."

"Ok then. Thanks Sheldon. And have a safe flight." Ash said right before he and Floe left to find the garden.

"Ok bye!" Sheldon said as he ran down the halls looking for Cynder again.

When Floe and Ash reached the garden,they did indeed find Julie. However something wasn't right,she seemed sad. Her back was turned on the two dragons. By the looks of it,she was just looking at the flowers,not even paying attention to her surroundings. Ash accidentally steps on a twig,breaking the silence. Julie didn't even bother to turn around,she just sighed and said "...Hello you two,I wasn't expecting you to wake up just yet...how you feeling?"

"Uh good." Floe said with concern. "And you?"

"I'm ok." Julie lied,still not facing them.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes,now run along. I'm sure you two would rather go on home...where you belong." Julie said.

"Ok,well see you later then." He said as he turned to leave. Truth was he eagerly wanted to leave the temple,because he was suppose to meet Kira at her place.

"Be safe please." Julie said back to him.

Floe just watched as Ash left. When he was no longer seen she turned back to Julie.

"Uh...Julie?" Floe knew something wasn't right,and she had a feeling she already knew what the problem was.

"..."

Floe walked up to Julie and sat by her. They just both sat while watching the flowers. Just then a small hummingbird passed by.

"Hm...she would like to watch those." Julie said.

Floe turned to face her. "Yeah. She would."

"..I feel as if I may have literally sent poor Melanee into the lion's den." Julie said with a saddened expression.

"She wanted to go." Floe said.

"And I let her. What parent in their right mind would actually allow that?"

"You had no other choice. You only did what seemed right."

"But I now wonder if it was right."

"She can learn more over there."

"I hope so."

It got real quiet after awhile. Floe felt real bad for Julie. She started to think of what may have happened,had they not played tag in the first place that day. Would've Melanee not had an episode? Would she still be here? Things just weren't right at the moment.

Just then Julie finally got up and said "Well I best be going now. The library isn't going to dust it's self."

"I can help if that's ok." Floe offered.

"Oh,no thanks. Sheldon's made himself my personal dusting assistant. It would crush him to see that his half of the job has been done by somebody else."

"Oh..well ok then. If your sure. I'll see you later then." Floe said right before taking to the skies.

"See you later." Julie called after her. "Now,I wonder where Sheldon went off to."

On the other side of the temple,Sheldon was learning some training lessons by Cynder. She was teaching him some wing exercises.

"Ok now flap up." Cynder said while flapping her wings up for Sheldon to copy. "Now flap down."

She was trying to get him used to the feel of wind on his wings.

"Like this Cynder?" Sheldon asked while following her every move.

"Yes. Now here comes the winds." Cynder said right before sending a mild wind attack in his direction.

Sheldon saw this and got ready with his wings spread wide open. As soon as the winds touched him,his wings sent him up. A little frightened,he closed his eyes.

"Sheldon flap your wings. The wind wont always be on your side." Cynder called up to him.

But as soon as Sheldon squinted his eyes open,he got a little scared and began to squirm.

"Don't do that Sheldon. You'll lose control." Cynder warned.

But it was too late. He was soon plummeting to the ground.

"Whoaaahh! Cynder!" He yelled as he spiraled down.

Cynder then pounced up to the sky and caught Sheldon,bringing him back to the safety of the grass.

"H-how'd I do?" Sheldon asked with a sheepish grin.

"Well you did a little better. You just need to work on moving around in the air." Cynder said while walking up to a tall boulder.

"Yes!" Sheldon said while hopping his way to Cynder. "But can you teach me how to do those flips and loops like you do in the sky?"

"You mean like tricks?"

"Yeah!" Sheldon said now sitting in front of the boulder,wagging his tail.

"Well you need to at least master the basics in order to do that extra stuff." Cynder said. "We're taking baby steps here."

"Ok then. So what's next?"

"Next is gliding. Gliding will help you learn how to move your wings for certain turns,speed boosts,...and yes even tricks."

"Yay! So where do I start?" Sheldon asked looking around.

"On there." Cynder said pointing at the tall boulder.

"...R-really?" Sheldon asked slightly shaky at the very thought.

"Yes,you need a jumping start to glide long distances. Don't worry,I'll glide with you just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Well...O-ok." Sheldon said.

While Cynder climbed up the tall boulder,Sheldon clung onto her tail,being pulled to the top with her. When she reached the top,he climbed up her tail,across her back,and onto her head.

"So what now?" He asked looking down.

"Well for starters,you could get off my head." Cynder said while leaning down.

"Do I really have to?" He asked,still nervous.

"Well I can't glide for you,I can only glide with you." She told the small green dragon.

"*sigh* ok." He said sliding onto the boulder,he clung tightly onto her arm though.

"Come on now Sheldon,it's not so bad. Now let go of my arm and do what I do." Cynder said trying to nudge him off her arm.

"...O-k." He said letting go.

"Now the only difference in this lesson is we wont be flapping our wings. Just keep your wings spread out until you land. Once your comfortable with that,then I'll show you how to turn."

"Then how to flip and-and do those loopy-loops?" Sheldon asked.

"Patience Sheldon,like I said,we're taking baby steps. Now follow me." She said while spreading her wings.

Sheldon did the exact same thing. Cynder then leaped off the boulder with Sheldon following close by with his eyes squinted shut.

"Sheldon watch me. Don't close your eyes,look at what your doing." Cynder said to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the green grass passing by underneath him. The feeling was incredible to him.

"H-hey! Hey Cynder I'm doing it!" Sheldon cheered.

"Yes you are. Now get ready to land,we're reaching the end of our glide." Cynder said. "Hold your paws out while landing,otherwise your face will land for you."

"Ok then." Sheldon did as he was told and followed Cynder's every move.

They both gently landed on the ground and stopped gliding.

"You did great Sheldon." Cynder said.

"You really think so?" Sheldon asked.

"I know so. Just keep up your efforts and you'll be flying no time."

"Yes! Hey...um can you maybe teach me how to use my element too?" Sheldon asked while looking down.

"Of course,I didn't know you were already into that. Do you know what kind you have? It's ok if you don't."

"Well I think it's fire cause I used it before,but it doesn't work right."

"Really now? Well let me see."

"Yes Cynder." Sheldon then took in a deep breath and coughed as hard as he could.

He managed to cough up smoke with some sparks coming out.

"Well you may be right,it does look like fire."

"So you'll help me? I know your not a fire element teacher like Mr. Magmis...but he kinda scares me."

"Haha,aw it's ok Sheldon. Magmis is just a little strict,but if you really want,I'll be more than happy to teach you." Cynder said.

"Really!" Sheldon asked.

"Yes."

"Wow! Thanks!" Sheldon said right before hugging Cynder's arm tightly. "Thank you so much mo-um...I'm sorry." Sheldon said while letting go and turning away. 'Wow,I almost called Miss Cynder...Mom.'

"Sheldon?" He heard Cynder ask behind him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-I was just so happy and-"

"It's ok Sheldon."

"You mean it's not weird?"

"No...in fact I thought it was kinda cute." Cynder said while giggling.

"Oh,ok then."

"..And a possibility."

"Wait,what?" Sheldon asked almost tripping on his own paws. "...You'd be my mom?"

"Well someday,yes. If you want that is." Cynder said with a smile.

Sheldon couldn't help but tackle her into a hug. He was so happy,he would soon have a real home,a real bed,maybe even a real room to call his own.

"Yes! Please yes!" Sheldon said while nuzzling her neck. "When will you be my mommy?"

"Well hold on a bit Sheldon,I said someday. I'm still a little young. But when the time comes,be ready." Cynder said while patting his head.

"Ok!" Sheldon said. "...So what's the next lesson of the day?"

"Well actually,I think you've done enough for today. Go on now,I'm sure you might have other things to do." Cynder said.

"Oh your right!" Sheldon said jumping to his feet. "I'm suppose to help Miss Julie dust the library!"

"Well go on then,I'll see you later." Cynder said waving her paw.

"Ok then,bye Cynder." Sheldon said right before running back to the tample.

"Bye Sheldon." Cynder called back as she watched him dash off. 'Stay safe.'

* * *

><p>9-2-12<p>

Well this is all so far,I would have had this updated lastnight,but the laptop decided to just black out on me. Oh and thanks for being patient with me,you see,I'm working on two stories,so it kinda takes awhile for me to update.

Also ouch! Over the month I found a website called 'Project A.F.T.E.R.'. It's pretty much a fanfic mockery where they copy and paste stories on their page,only to leave...quite hurtful comments. And guess who was hosted on there...that's right,ME! Yay! So awesome! (sarcasm).

*sigh* I don't really mind my stories or characters being mocked,but when real people behind the stories are mocked,it goes a little too far. They were pretty much saying me and my friend were stupid and mental...yeah. It just doesn't seem right. And I wasn't the only fanfic victim on that site. O-o There were so many burns on there,I was able to make my few fans cookies.

*holds up platter of cookies* Who wants cookies? 8)


	12. Chapter 12: Long Night

Chapter 12: Long Night

"Hey Melanee,your still up?" Asks Angie.

Now getting late,Melanee was standing at her balcony staring at the moon. "Hm? Oh,yes I couldn't sleep just yet. I'm uh,I'm not tired. That's all."

"I see,well that's ok." Angie says while stepping into her room. "I couldn't sleep either,I was just walking down the halls and noticed that your light was still on,and decided to drop by."

"Oh well,everything is ok,so no need to worry." Melanee says.

"Ok then,if you say so. Bye."

"Hey now wait." Melanee says,stopping Angie from leaving the room. "You don't have to leave already. Stay if you want."

"Oh sorry,but I can't. I'm not suppose to bug anyone while they're in their rooms." Angie says while backing away slowly.

"Oh but Angie,your not bugging me." Melanee assures. "In fact I'm glad you came,I was needing some company and-"

*Grumble*

Angie's roaring stomach interrupts Melanee's sentence. "Uh ah...heh heh,s-sorry. You were saying." Angie says while laying on her stomach,trying to silence it.

Getting an idea,Melanee says "Hey Angie,I'm in the mood for a midnight snack,why don't you find me one."

Giving a wink,Angie catches on to her plan and says "Right away Melanee. And may I ask,is this a BIG snack we're talking about?"

"You now it is." Melanee says.

"Yes!-err I mean,of course Melanee. Be right back." Angie says right before dashing out the hall.

"My my...sending the slave girl out this late?" Says a familiar voice behind Melanee. Before she could turn around,a rough force pushes her to the stone floor. "That was kinda harsh,don't you think?" She looks up to see two bright glowing green eyes,and a toothy grin...it was Zar.

Growling she says "What does it matter? You're in no condition to be pointing anyone out!"

"Hey,just chill,ok?" He says,while letting her get back up. "I was just trying to make conversation,no need to get violent."

"Violent!?" Yells Melanee. "You're the one who attacked me in my room in the middle of the night!-Hey! What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"What? I can't pay my other half a simple visit?" Zar Asks with a smirk. "...unless you were wanting something..less simple."

Pouncing him against the wall,she bites down on his shoulder. "You will leave at once!"

Grunting in pain,he simply laughs at her actions. "Heh,cute." He says. "I didn't know you liked it that way." Overpowering her strength,he pushes her to the next wall. "Now its my turn."

Focusing on her rising energy,Melanee says "Bring it!"

"Awww,must we always fight?" Asks Zar while flicking his serpent tongue at her nose.

Spitting poison at his face,Melanee dives under him and rams his body forward,pushing his face into the wall. "Get out now!" Hearing a chuckle come from him,she digs her claws deep in his back while puting more force on the back of his head. "I'm telling you to leave!" She yells,now scraping his nose against the stone wall.

"So soon?" Taunts Zar before disappearing into the wall.

Falling against the wall without Zar's body as support,Melanee hits her face on the cold stone floor. 'What th-'

"Pretty cool huh?" She hears his voice come from behind.

"How did you-"

"It's called bonding with nature."He explains. "And stone counts as nature so I bonded with it. Surely you've already learned this,it's not hard really." Hearing this,Melanee gets a flashback of sinking into the bark of a tree.

"...um well I don't really-"

"Haha! Oh that's right! You wouldn't know anything about that!" He snickers. "You can barely fight!"

"Hey it's not my fault!" Exclaims Melanee while facing him. "Not everyone was born here!"

"Excuses,excuses its no wonder I'm the ultimate half." Zar smirks while wiping of the poison from his face.

"Says you,you're not the ultimate anything." Says Melanee. "Your just a weak jerk who has to pick at the less fortunate."

"Hmm,well your about to become very fortunate...at least I think so." Zar says while slowly creeping towards her.

Spitting poison at his feet,Melanee tackles him across the room,digging her claws into his arms. During the struggle,Melanee was able to pin him against the stone floor. Quickly recovering,Zar manages to shift his weight and flip their position over. "Loser." He hisses. Not wanting to give up just yet,Melanee stabs her tail blade into Zar's thigh. Wincing in pain,Zar simply ignores the pain and leans down to her ear,his hot breath hitting her scales. "Are you done yet?" He asks.

"No!" Melanee shouts,right before kicking his body off her's and against the thorny roots used as a door. "Get out!"

"Well-" Zar was cutoff as Melanee leaps towards him and roughly shoves his body against the thorns. Grunting with a smirk he simlpy says "-it seems someone's been paying attention on the training grounds hmm?"

"You-" Both were caught off guard as the roots parted and they fell in the middle of the hallway outside. Right in front of them was Angie and Zora.

Blushing at seeing the two sprawled out on top of each other,Angie says "Um,s-sorry! Did we come at a bad time? I got your snack that you wanted."

Seeing Angie holding a large fish,Melanee crawls off of Zar's body. "N-no! Everything's great!" She says,happy to be out of the danger zone. "In fact,you came at a great time."

"Clearly." Zora says while eyeing them skeptically. "Zar,it appears you are needed at the lower chambers."

"What? Psh! No way sweets,I'm cozy up here." Zar says with a devious smirk. "I don't need any-"

"You'd prefer to stay up here and look like a fool come the following day?" Zora roughly asks.

"N-no!"

"Well then go,Azera's waiting." Zora says before leading him away.

"What was that all about?" Asks Melanee.

"Hm? Oh well as being the ultimate,he kinda has to learn some traditions and a few rituals." Angie answers.

"Oh,well then why am I not included? Not that I'm not ok with being up here."

"Well your still kind of new here,so its best that you just learn how life goes on around here first,then you can learn the extras later. Makes sense,right?"

"Yeah I guess so." Melanee says. "Hey,why don't we step into my room,hm?"

"Ok." While the two walk into the room allowing the plants to close up behind them,Angie begins to viciously chow down on the large fish she brought.

Although Angie is a nice being towards Melanee,it still slightly bugged her to see Angie in such a savage state. It's natural to look a little beastly while eating,especially if it's a dragon who's eating,but this was an understatment in Angie's case. Her whole body was sprawled out over the fish,her deep black claws sunk firmly into the bloody meat,her razor sharp fangs viciously ripping away at the muscle tissue,it was quite an ugly site to witness. The blackness of her dilated pupils and small muffled screeching escaping her lips only further exposed her horrid behavior.

"Whoa there Angie." Melanee says while placing her paw on Angie's shoulder."Slow down there,it's not gonna-"

Screeching loudly,Angie gives a close snap at Melanee's arm. Retreating her kind gesture,Melanee dodges the bite. Shocked,she backs away slightly. Then just as soon as Angie's outburst happened,it ended. Now aware of her own actions,Angie flinches back to reality and looks up at Melanee,her dilated pupils now forming back to normal. Yet she wasn't normal,her eyes gave off a far off look,yet she was looking straight at Melanee.

"..Angie?"

Blinking away her black eyes back to her normally green ones,she says "...Um oh,I'm sorry." Now teary eyed. "Did you want a bite? I didn't mean it,I promise."

Now confused,Melanee asks "Angie,what was that all about? You could have bite me."

"Well yeah,but I didn't mean it,I swear I didn't mean it." Angie whimpers,now shamefully nudging what was left of the fish carcase to Melanee.

"Well then what were you trying to do.?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything." Angie explains while turning away her head. "You may not be used to it,but that's just how we are. Our habits that is."

"You didn't do that last time Angie." Melanee points out. "I was able to have a conversation with you. You seemed just fine."

"Well yes because I bleed the meal."

"What?"

"You didn't notice?" Questions Angie. "When you first asked for a meal,I took into a account of where you were coming from,the dragon village. All if not most of your meals were cooked there,where they not?"

"Yes,that's correct."

"Well we don't cook any of our kills here,so I figured I should've at least empty out the blood of that cuddles fish for you. I thought that maybe all that blood would be too much for you."

"Where is this going Angie?" Asks Melanee.

"Blood Melanee." Says Angie. "It's the blood that makes us act the way we do. It's what can drive us forward to do nearly the impossible,such as if we were to hunt,but miss our kill. One scent or taste of blood from that kill,can move us to it in a frenzy."

"Is that what just happened?"

"Yes,you just did the wrong thing and tried to get in the way." Explains Angie. "I'm really sorry though! I promise I'll stop myself next time,don't you worry."

"It's ok Angie." Says Melanee while nudging the kill back to her green black marked friend. "...You have more self-control than I did...I respect you for that."

"Respect..." Thought Angie aloud. "..Well look at you,you're doing quite a nice job right now. I'm impressed,someone as new as you,practically a hatching trapped in a preteen's body..able to just sit there and keep a calm posture,while blood is being spilled on the floor. Now that earns respect." Angie says,before finishing off the fish and licking the floor clean.

"Yes,well it wasn't like that the last time." Explains Melanee. "..wait,did you say preteen? I'm not exactly a teen,and neither are you...are you?"

"Well yes,and so are you." Answers Angie. "We may age slowly externally,but that's an entirely different story internally. Take Zora for example,11 years ago before we came to be,she was barely 11 years herself. Yet she now lives as a 15-year-old to this day."

"Then that would mean she's an adult." Concludes Melanee. "...Wait,your lieing! That can't be true,we don't have ageing abilities! That's not true,the library books at the temple never included this!"

"It's not an ageing ability,it's just how we age. We can't help it,but I assure you that what I'm saying is true." Says Angie. "Didn't you ever wonder why you looked much smaller and younger than the rest of your peers? Or why you seemed smarter than the rest? Why you were just different?"

"..."

"While hatchlings back at your place may play and wreck things,ours over here are living complex lives and preparing for battles."

"I see.." Melanee says thoughtfully. "Why? Why is it that this place is all about battle and fighting and war?"

"It's in our genes." Says Angie while licking the blood from her claws. "It's just what we do,what we crave for. It's all that we desire...as if we were made for this purpose. Even our legend is just as ugly as our habits,bloody."

"What is the legend?" Asks Melanee.

"Green and recessive color seen. Bonding souls hollow without a spark,covering the lands all in dark. Ashes as life crashes,a new seed will follow the deed." Recites Angie.

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know,but I do know 'Ashes as life crashes' is indicating life will end." Says Angie.

"Who else knows of this?" Asks Melanee.

"Everyone here." States Angie. "It was used as an old nursery rhyme for hatchlings."

"Hm,Strange. I wonder-"

"So what did we interrupt?" Angie suddenly asks.

"What?"

"You and Zar." Says Angie. "You two looked a little tangled up. At first I was scared for you,but then I saw it was you who was on top so-"

"No!" Scolds Melanee. "No! It wasn't as it looked like!"

Giggling,Angie says "Hehe,ok then. Well at least you had things under control. If you want,me and Zora can double on your training next time."

"Yes please,I would like that." Says Melanee.

"Great." Says Angie. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow then...I'm getting sleepy now so goodnight."

"Goodnight friend. See you in the morning." Melanee says,before seeing Angie leaving through her door.

Just when she was heading to her sleeping area,Melanee hears a sound outside,like a thud on grass. Running to her balcony,she sees nothing,but she could have sworn she saw a black gleam disappear into the night trees. disregarding what she saw,Melanee heads back to her sleeping area and waits for what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

><p>4-12-13<p>

Well that's all for now,hope things are going along smoothly with this story. Oh and also,if your curious about how Melanee looks,since I'm not good at explaining her appearance,there's a picture of her on deviant art. I drew a picture of her on with my Wacom bamboo tablet,it's titled 'Melanee' made by me 'Moonshine92'. If you look at it,yes I know it's wierd looking and all,but no worries ok. I'm still working on it,so the character design should improve over time. I'll also try to take the time to draw the other characters as well.

Now stop reading and eat a cookie! *holds out platter of cookies* =)


End file.
